Veronica's Second Chance
by Josielynn
Summary: What if Veronica woke up in her fifteen year old body before that fateful day in October? What would she do? Veronica, Lilly, Logan, Duncan and rest of the cast. Rated R for upcoming chapter. As usual I don't own the characters. Rob Thomas does.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is inspired by the question: What if Veronica from the end of season 3 were to wake up one morning as her fifteen year old self. It is the beginning of the school year her sophomore year. Therefore Lilly is alive. Veronica is still dating Duncan. Her mother is still living with her father and they were in their house in the 06er district. Veronica has until October 3 to right all the wrongs that happened that fateful year. What would she do?_

Logan heads to his father's closet to get a belt. He briefly wonders which belt to pick this time. Logan tries to brace himself for what is going to happen. He comforts himself with the thought that at least his parents are leaving tonight for the set of his father's latest movie. They probably won't be back for at least a month. Just enough time for his back to heal and for him to get some quality fun time in before they return and he gets in trouble again.

As he walks towards his parent's suite he thinks about how defeated his mother looks. She is sinking deeper and deeper into her pills and booze. She's a shell of the woman he remembers from his younger days. Before he even came up the stairs to get the belt, his mother had already mixed herself another drink and had headed into the living room.

The doorbell rings and Logan hears the maid answer the door. Logan hears the lilting voice of the maid and then he hears a deeper voice in response. Logan stops at the door to his parent's suite to listen. He wonders who can be visiting at seven at night. Whoever it is must be on the guest list to get past the front gate. Logan listens carefully not recognizing the voice of the man. He has a quiet, deeper voice. Logan recognizes his father's actor voice so whoever is visiting is not a close friend.

After a short time he hears his father yell up the stairs, "Logan, come here please."

Happy for the temporary reprieve, Logan walks down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he sees his father standing talking to Sheriff Mars and Veronica in the entrance.

Veronica's eyes rake over Logan's body and she sighs in relief when she notices that he is pale but walking fine. She and her father are in time.

Logan meanwhile is looking at Veronica in her black checked mini skirt and boots with the black t shirt that she wore to school today. Suddenly over a week ago she started dressing differently. No longer was she wearing the longer knee length skirts and button up blouses. She was now wearing short skirts, tight jeans and tight t-shirts. She cut her long, golden hair to shoulder length and had sassy bangs. Instead of looking sweet and innocent, she looks hot. Logan is not the only guy to think so either. A lot of the guys are talking about the changes in Veronica's appearance.

It is not just her looks that changed. Veronica has a more outgoing, kick ass attitude. She calls Lilly on her crap and she is doing what she wants with no apologies. The contrast between her petite, blond cheerleader looks and her smart mouthed, pushy personae is striking. Logan thinks he might like the new Veronica more than old Veronica but he knows better than to say anything to Lilly or Duncan.

Lilly was initially pissed but only because she didn't get to go shopping with Veronica and help her pick out her new look. It was obvious she totally approved of the new clothes and definitely liked Veronica's new attitude. Logan thought it was weird that Lilly was proud of Veronica even when she called her out on something she did or said.

Logan thinks about how Duncan doesn't like the new look or attitude. Logan doesn't get why. She's hotter now and so much more interesting. Duncan spends most of his time trying to reel in Lilly and now Veronica. Logan knows that trying to keep either girl from doing what she wants is a waste of time. It is better to just hold on for the ride.

Logan is brought back to the present by his father's voice, "Logan, Sheriff Mars says that your essay won a prize in the Neptune Creative Writing contest." Logan can tell his father is angry that he had to find out this information from the Sheriff.

Logan looks puzzled as he should because he didn't enter the contest or write an essay.

Just then, Veronica bounces up to Logan and steps in between him and his father. She grabs both his arms and looks up at him. Logan looks down at her in surprise as she says in her mock peppy voice, "Logan please don't be mad at me but I submitted your essay. It's just it was so good and I knew you wouldn't do it yourself." She rushes on before Logan can say anything, "Anyways I thought what would it matter? If you didn't win, I wouldn't have to tell you and if you did win, then well you couldn't really be mad at me, could you?" She finishes slightly breathless with an excited, cheerleader-type bounce in her step.

Logan is looking down at Veronica and he doesn't know what to think. There has been something different about Veronica the last little while. She has been looking at him with almost older eyes. He doesn't know how else to describe it. She squeezes his arms and brings his attention back to her. He slowly answers, "No I guess I can't be mad at you."

She smiles beautifully at him and claps. She gushes, "My poster won a prize too and my dad is taking me out for ice cream to celebrate and we thought you should come with us."

Logan is not the only one who has noticed a change in Veronica. Keith is looking at his daughter wondering what is going on with her. She had practically dragged him from the station over to the Echolls' mansion to get Logan. He knows they are friends but his daughter's need to be here as quick as possible was odd to say the least. He listens as Logan tells Veronica that his parents are leaving soon for LA and he needs to spend a little time with them before they go.

He sees Veronica stiffen and wonders why the fact Logan can't come with them for ice cream upsets her so much. He watches as she turns to Logan's father and says sweetly, "Oh Mr. Echolls, you don't mind if Logan comes out to celebrate with my dad and me do you?"

She pouts at the famous actor and adds, "It won't be a true celebration without Logan there." She tilts her head at him and says, "Please."

Keith watches in shock as his daughter verbally arm twists the famous actor into letting Logan come. When he agrees she smiles at Mr. Echolls and thanks him sweetly.  
She grabs Logan's arm and says, "I'll go with you to your room and get your jacket."

She practically drags Logan up the stairs.

Keith looks at Aaron Echolls and says, "Veronica is quite excited about Logan winning."

Aaron looks up the stairs after the petite blond whirlwind and says, "I can tell." Aaron has not seen Veronica lately and she seems to have really changed.

They can hear Veronica telling Logan to hurry and get his coat because she didn't eat much for supper so she could have a big sundae.

They hear Logan tell her she could have eaten a huge supper and she would still have room for a huge sundae. Her laughter floats down the stairs and then she orders Logan to get a three scoop sundae too and she will help him eat his.

They hear Logan laugh at her as they come down the stairs. Veronica cheerily drags Logan to say goodbye to his mother and then back to the front entrance way to say goodbye to his father.

After they say goodbye to Aaron, she grabs his hand and drags him out of the house to her Dad's squad car leaving two puzzled men in her wake and one young man who is wondering what has gotten into his friend.

Logan asks her if she's sure she didn't already have the ice cream and if she didn't, is it really safe for her to have more sugar. They hear her go "Funny Logan. Get in."

Mr. Mars shakes his head and says good night to Mr. Echolls and heads out to the car to drive Veronica and Logan for ice cream.

Veronica visibly relaxes once they drive off and Logan looks at her wondering if she knew he was going to get beat. It sure seems like it but how could she have known? She smiles at him and talks to her dad about what kind of ice cream he is going to order. Logan looks at her and notices her short skirt has risen up showing quite a bit of her legs and he feels his body come to attention. It is not something he is used to feeling with Veronica and he wonders again why she has changed her appearance.

A few weeks ago she would blush at his jokes and now she just smiles at him when he teases her; even if it is totally inappropriate. Logan shakes his head in puzzlement. What is going on with Veronica Mars?

Logan thinks back to the morning when she arrived at school and found him by his locker. He and Lilly were broken up. Veronica usually hung around with Lilly and didn't spend much time with him when he and Lilly weren't dating.

She had practically ran up to him and when he turned to look at her, she gave him a huge hug. He had seen her the previous day at school but had not seen her after school. Logan couldn't think of anything that had happened that could account for the changes in her behavior but something did. He had tried to pull away from her hug but she had held on tight pressing her face into his chest.

Finally Logan had put his arms around her and held her until she seemed ready to let him go. She did not seem to be crying or upset. She seemed very happy to see him. When she didn't seem inclined to let go of him, he had finally pulled away from her hug and made some sarcastic comment about how it's about time she stopped resisting him. She had looked him over slowly from head to toe and then told him he looked good. There was a glint in her eye that left him unsettled. It was like her gaze at him was heated. If it hadn't have been Veronica he would have sworn they would end up meeting in the broom closet. Logan looked at her in shock.

Lilly had walked by then and Veronica had abruptly left Logan standing there and had rushed over to hug her friend. Lilly had been surprised at how excited Veronica was to see her and how she kept hugging her. Logan watched as Veronica practically strangled Lilly and didn't seem like she wanted to let her go. Fortunately for Lilly, Duncan had walked up the hall then and Veronica had hugged Lilly again and then run over to hug Duncan. He had happily hugged her back. She had pulled out of his arms after a huge hug and then had rushed off to her locker saying she forgot something. Logan had been shocked as it really looked like she was going to cry. They had all looked after her with equally puzzled expressions.

The rest of the day she was excited talking to everyone. Logan remembers all the strange looks she got as she made the rounds asking everyone questions about their lives. She had hugged Logan every time she saw him and had totally refused to let Lilly out of her sight. She had been excited to see Duncan but had not seemed to want to kiss or hold hands with him. Strangely she had insisted on everyone calling Beaver, Cassidy and she had made him sit beside her at lunch.

Logan had not seen her or talked to her until the next morning. He had been sitting in the back of Lilly's car next to DK waiting for Veronica to come outside. She had walked out of her house and they had all been shocked at the changes in her appearance. Lilly had jumped out of the car and went over to her.

Logan had been transfixed by the change in her. It wasn't her shorter hair. It wasn't the makeup and brighter nail polish. It wasn't her shorter skirt, tighter top and boots either. It was her attitude. She walked towards the car with confidence; like she knew her power as a woman and wasn't afraid to use it. She looked totally hot!

At school Dick predictably had made a sexual comment at her and she had not blushed. She had turned to him and asked him if that pickup line really worked. Dick had been a little shocked expecting Veronica to blush but had bragged that it did.

Veronica had tilted her head at Dick and then commented that Madison must be really easy causing Lilly who was walking behind Veronica enjoying the school's reaction to Veronica's new look, to laugh.

Even more weird was Duncan's negative reaction to the changes in Veronica. Logan is puzzled. What guy wouldn't be happy if his girlfriend was hot?

Logan is brought out of his thoughts by Veronica laughing with her dad. He looks at her sitting in the back seat of the squad car with him.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, "I don't remember writing an essay Ronnie."

Veronica turns and looks at him. She smirks and whispers back, "Really Logan, you might have to cut back on your drinking. It seems to be affecting your memory."

Surprised, Logan watches as she turns back to talk to her dad. It seems that is all she has to say on the subject.

***

_Next chapter is from Veronica's point of view._


	2. Chapter 2

_Story so far: Logan notices some changes in Veronica. She seems to be different lately. This chapter is from Veronica's point of view._

Veronica wakes up to a voice she has not heard in a long time. She opens her eyes and looks at the source of the voice and sees her mother standing there.

Even in her groggy, barely awake state, Veronica can see her mother looks healthy. Her blond hair is shiny. Her skin glows. She is smiling. She looks much better than she did when she came home from rehab the last time. She listens as her mother tells her breakfast is ready.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Veronica looks at her mother and asks a little angrily, "When did you get back?"

Lianne Mars looks at her daughter and frowns at her tone. She decides her daughter is tired and lets her tone go, "I haven't gone anywhere sweetie." Seeing her daughter is having trouble waking up she tells her to hurry and get ready for school and then leaves the room.

Veronica's finely tuned, food discerning olfactory glands smell her mother's famous cinnamon oatmeal with toast.

Confused and thinking she is dreaming Veronica stumbles into her bathroom. She is really confused as her bedroom looks remarkably like her bedroom in the house she lived in before Lilly was murdered. She heads into the bathroom and goes over to the sink to brush her teeth. Looking in the mirror she almost has a stroke. Her hair is long but she doesn't have bangs. She looks younger.

She washes her face and looks again when she is more awake and her eyes are cleared of sleep. She looks like she did when she was just starting high school. She looks impossibly innocent. It is her eyes that hold Veronica's attention. They don't look jaded. They don't look cynical. They look…sweet. She looks untouched.

A yell from her father gets her motivated and she steps into the shower.

Veronica walks over to her closet with her hair wrapped in a towel and her pink, fluffy housecoat on. She loves this housecoat. It is so cozy and warm. She had thrown it out after Shelley's party thinking she was no longer the pink, fluffy girl anymore. Now wrapped in its warmth, she realizes maybe she would always be a little pink and fluffy.

With a strong sense of deja vous, Veronica looks through her closet fingering the clothes she used to wear before she became Veronica 2.0; before she became tough and hard; before she was raped; before her life changed after Lilly was murdered.

Oddly, Veronica doesn't know what to wear. She won't feel comfortable in the chaste blouses she used to wear. The skirts are down to her knee and her shoes are impossibly feminine with bows. She stands in front of her closet pondering what she could possibly wear. She finally understands why Lilly was so frustrated with her wardrobe choices and kept trying to get her to try more tight fitting sexy clothes.

Finally she pinches herself to wake herself up. It is her first but not her last pinch of the day.

What was going on? This couldn't really be a prank. These are the clothes she destroyed or gave to goodwill. No one but Lilly would know her closet this well and well Lilly isn't around to prank her anymore.

If it isn't a prank then the only other explanation is she is still dreaming. Maybe she has finally lost it? She's gone crazy. It was inevitable really.

Veronica has to admit though, it is a nice dream. She hasn't thought about the days before Lilly died; before her mother left; before her world fell apart in a long time.

Her dad knocks and then sticks his head in. He notices her looking in her closet and teases, "Can't find anything to wear?"

Veronica looks over at him and notices he is wearing his Sheriff's uniform. She frowns at him and asks, "You still fit that old uniform Dad?"

He looks at his uniform and says, "This is one of my new ones."

She snorts and says, "You quit being sheriff what, three years ago?"

Keith Mars looks closely at his daughter. She seems different this morning. She is wearing her usual housecoat after her shower. Her long hair is in a towel. She usually dries it in the bathroom but today left it wet. Keith decides it is her eyes that are different. She is looking at him with a different almost jaded expression in her eyes. His senses on alert, he asks, "What is going on Veronica? I have only been sheriff here three years. Why would I have quit right after I started?"

Now it is Veronica's turn to look surprised. She frowns in puzzlement and says her voice soft and unsure, "I don't understand. Why is mom here?"

Keith Mars walks in closer to see his daughter. He puts his hand on her forehead and asks, "Are you OK sweetie?"

Veronica looks at her father, her face a mask of confusion. She finally answers, "I don't know Dad."

"You don't feel hot. Is your stomach upset?" he asks a little worried about her behavior.

She shakes her head slowly and then deciding to just go along with what is happening, says, "I guess I didn't sleep well."

A concerned expression goes over his face and he questions, "Problems at school?"

Veronica frowns and not knowing what to say answers, "No just the usual."

Keith ventures, "Problems with Duncan?"

Now Veronica is really puzzled. She questions, "Duncan?"

Hugging her he says a little sarcastically, "Duncan Kane, your boyfriend of almost two years."

Veronica leans into her father's embrace and observes, "This is a really weird morning."

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" he asks, his voice even more worried.

Veronica savoring her father's warmth answers slowly, "I guess."

With a final squeeze, Keith says, "Well, hurry up and get ready for school. I'll drive you."

Veronica immediately tells him, "I can take my own car."

Keith laughs and says, "As far as I know it is still against the law for a fifteen year old to drive by themselves; even if you are the sheriff's daughter."

He looks at her and doesn't see humor in her eyes. It is obvious she is not teasing him.

He frowns again looking at her closely. He questions, "Is this your way of asking again for a car for your birthday?"

He sees his daughter is confused by what he is saying. He adds, "I'm working on it honey." He kisses her forehead and adds, "Your mom made your favorite. Don't let it get cold."

Veronica nods and he leaves shutting the door behind him. Veronica goes back into the bathroom and dries her hair. She heads into her bedroom and chooses an outfit from her closet. She has trouble but finally picks her shortest skirt which hangs just above her knee and a t-shirt she wore before Lilly died. She feels ridiculous but doesn't know what else to do.

Feeling disoriented Veronica leaves her room to eat breakfast. She looks around the upstairs of the house. She was so used to living in the tiny apartment. She forgot what it was like to have a bigger bedroom and her own bathroom. Wandering down the stairs to the kitchen she stops in the doorway and looks at her parents sitting at the table eating breakfast together. They look happy and content together. She had forgotten how well they got along when she was younger.

Finally she walks over to get a glass of orange juice from the fridge and does a double take when she looks at the calendar her mother kept on the fridge. She looks at it closely and asks, "What is the date today?"

Her mother answers absently, "The twenty fifth."

Veronica her voice incredulous says, "Of August?"

"Yes." Leanne answers as she looks at the morning paper.

Veronica continues, "Is the year right?"

Her mother stops reading and looks closely at her. She answers, "Of course."

Veronica clarifies, "I just started my sophomore year?"

She looks away from the fridge towards her parents to find that both of them were looking at her with concern.

Keith looks at his wife and says, "Maybe you should take her to see Dr. Sandoval today."

Shaking herself out of her stupor Veronica says, "I'm fine."

She reassures her parents, "I'm just having trouble waking my brain up this morning." Quickly she walks over and sits down at her spot at the table.

She gets another surprise when Back Up scratches at the door to be let in. She was looking around the kitchen in wonder when her mother got up to let her dog in.

He immediately ran over to be petted by Veronica. She looks at him in surprise. She had almost forgotten what a cute puppy he had been. He was so clumsy and eager when he was young. Veronica enthusiastically pets her dog and then tastes her oatmeal.

Blissfully she savors the flavor and tells her mother that it had been so long since she had it.

"I guess so long is Sunday," her mother says teasingly.

Keith laughs and says, "You and you appetite. Eat up kiddo. We have to go."

Veronica nods and finishes her oatmeal and toast in silence. She listens to her parents talk about when Keith would be home from work and what her mother had planned for today.

In almost a daze Veronica finishes her breakfast and goes back upstairs to brush her teeth. She takes a moment and pinches herself again as she looks in the mirror at her reflection.

Was it possible that the whole nightmare of Duncan breaking up with her, Lilly getting murdered by Aaron, her family's fall from grace, her mother leaving, her rape, everything was just a dream?

It seemed too real and so detailed to be a dream.

Her father's call forces her to push her thoughts aside for now. She picks up her books which are sitting in a neat pile on her desk. She walks back out to the kitchen and goes with her dad to the sheriff's car.

He drove her to school. During the drive she looked around noticing the changes in the town. She remembered what Neptune looked like in her dream or alternate reality or whatever was going on with her. She noticed the old buildings that were torn down and thought about the new buildings that would be put up. She looked up the street at where Mars Investigations was in her dream. It was now a lawyer's office.

As she walked into the school she noticed the changes. There was no memorial fountain to Lilly Kane and she noticed teachers that had left the school as she walked down the hallway. Everyone looked so much younger.

One of the biggest changes she noticed was everyone was nice to her and she did not get the mean comments or looks.

Veronica walks down the hall towards her locker and sees Logan standing there. His dark hair is spiked and the tips are blond like he wore before Lilly died.

Love and happiness bubbled up inside her and she ran over and hugged him. Surprised at her enthusiasm he tentatively hugged her back. Veronica knows Logan must be surprised at her actions. They weren't really touchy feely friends back then. He was Lilly's boyfriend and she was dating Duncan. They weren't really close friends until later. Well he is Lilly's boyfriend and she is dating Duncan. It is very confusing trying to decide if she is in the past or the present.

She frowns because if it is the end of August, then Duncan will be breaking up with her soon. But if her memories are just a dream then maybe Duncan won't break up with her. She is very confused.

So much was running through her head that she didn't realize she was hanging onto Logan until he made some sarcastic comment that she decided to take him up on his offer to use his body or some other such nonsense.

Smiling at the sarcasm she associated with him over the years, she looks up at him noting how handsome he looks with his narrow hips, tight abdomen, defined chest, broad shoulders, perfect face with kissable lips and those brown sinful eyes. She had forgotten how hot he was as a fifteen year old. She thinks about how wrapped up in Duncan she had been and how since Logan was off limits because he was dating Lilly she hadn't really looked at him that way. Today he is wearing tight jeans and a brown polo that exactly matches his eyes.

Veronica ponders how much more she liked his body in college. He really grew up well. In college he had developed and had broader shoulders and those wonderful six pack abs that she liked to run her hands over when they were making out.

She is brought back to the moment by Logan's questioning voice, "Veronica?"

She looks into his eyes and notices he is looking at her in surprise. Veronica guesses he is surprised because she normally didn't check him out so thoroughly.

She pauses in thought again because he really does look fine.

Just then she looked up the hallway and spotted Lilly walking down the hall towards her. Veronica watches and is reminded how Lilly saunters looking very much like she owned the place.

She hugs Logan again and then rushes over to hug Lilly. Lilly is alive! Veronica pulls back and looks at her friend. She looks amazing in her short skirt and low necked blouse. The outfit was so typically Lilly. It is almost inappropriate for a high school student but Lilly has no problem wearing it.

Veronica wraps her arms around her best friend and hugs her tightly. She is warm and she smells like Lilies; her favorite perfume.

Lilly absorbed the impact of her best friend running towards her and then hugging her tightly. Although she doesn't mind the hug, she is puzzled. Veronica is normally a reserved girl even though they are best friends.

Lilly hugs her friend back and then when Veronica shows no sign of wanting to let her go tries to pull away. Veronica pulls back and looks at her friend and says, "Lilly I'm so happy to see you!"

Lilly looks at Veronica and sees that she is upset or worried about something. She says, "Of course you are Veronica Mars. I'm fabulous."

Veronica looks at Lilly and feels tears rush to her eyes. She is fabulous. God she missed her so much. Her life wasn't the same without her best friend.

Lilly's eyes narrow as she sees the obvious emotion in her best friend. Before she can ask her about it Veronica looks over and sees Duncan.

Her look of surprise at seeing her boyfriend of two years makes Lilly wonder what is going on with her friend. She is hugged tightly again and then is unceremoniously let go of. She watches while Veronica rushes up the hall to hug her boyfriend.

Lilly turns and closely observes her best friend and brother hug. She sees that Duncan is happy to hold his girlfriend but Veronica is hugging him like she hasn't seen him in years instead of since dinner last night.

Veronica holds Duncan tightly. She has not seen him since he left with baby Lilly to Australia. She hugs him happily and he hugs her back. He leans down to kiss her and she keeps the kiss very light. She is a little repulsed to kiss him. She doesn't feel like that about him anymore.

Veronica pulls away. She looks over at her three friends. Tears come to her eyes. She can't believe they are all standing there. It is so wonderful to see them without the trauma of Lilly's death between them.

She quickly tells them she forgot something in her locker and rushes off. How is she going to explain her emotions this morning to them? She pinches herself as she walks. This has to be a dream. It's a great one but it can't be real.

Veronica goes to the locker she had in sophomore year. Luckily she remembers her combination and she is able to open the locker easily. She looks at the schedule taped up in her locker and gets out the books she needs for her classes before lunch.

**

Veronica sits on her bed and thinks about her day at school. It had been a real trip down memory lane for her. She had looked at everyone remembering how they all looked back then and how much they changed through the years.

Her head is spinning from all she has seen today. She is not sure what is going on. She has a strong feeling that her dream was more than just a dream. The feelings and memories she has are too vibrant; too real.

She had sat quietly beside Duncan at lunch and had watched Logan and Lilly fight. They were broken up again. She had winced at how abusive their verbal shots to each other were. Veronica thought about how in her dream Lilly had been seeing Weevil. Veronica watched her best friend leave the quad and had noticed that Weevil had discretely left the quad out another door around the same time. Veronica had excused herself to go to the bathroom and had followed Lilly. She found that Lilly was meeting Weevil. Was it just a coincidence that in her dream or altered reality Lilly had been seeing Weevil and now Lilly was with him?

Deciding to check out some of the other things from her dream, Veronica had gone to the library and looked at the yearbook for the year her mother, Celeste and Jake Kane graduated. Sure enough her mom and Jake Kane had been queen and king of the prom.

Veronica found the deaf cafeteria lady and asked her if her mother had ever been suspended. She was not really surprised to find out she had been.

Veronica had found Cindy Mackenzie in the computer room and had talked with her a few minutes. She asked where she lived, about her family and found out her birthday. She learned that Mac was a vegetarian as well. Mac had been shocked that Veronica wanted to talk to her but had put aside what she was doing to answer Veronica's questions.

Veronica had asked her who the IT guy was and had smiled when Mac told her the school board hired a new IT guy. He was French, young and very handsome.

Mac had been very surprised that Veronica knew her cell number. She asked how Veronica knew it as she just got her first cell phone. Without explanation Veronica had given Mac her home and cell number and had rushed off telling her she would talk to her soon.

She had run into Mandy on the way to class and had asked her if she had a dog. Mandy was a little overwhelmed that Veronica who was Duncan Kane's girlfriend and Lilly Kane's best friend talked to her but she did show her pictures of her new puppy. She had named him Chester.

Veronica found Luke in the hallway and had dragged him over to a quiet area. She asked him if he knew a trainer at the Neptune Gym named Hank. Luke had paled and then had asked Veronica why she wanted to know. Veronica immediately knew that Luke was already taking the steroids and probably close to agreeing to sell them or was already selling them. She had poked him in the chest hard and few times telling him he is crazy to get involved with steroids. She told him she could see the signs in him that he was taking steroids and she was so disappointed in him that he would deal the poison to others.

Veronica had not seen him but Logan had been walking up the hallway and had seen Veronica drag Luke to quiet part of the hallway. Curious, he had followed. He'd watched in awe as she poked Luke in the chest a few times and had her hands on her hips practically yelling at him. She had walked off furiously leaving Luke standing behind looking at her with his mouth open in shock.

When Logan questioned Luke about what was upsetting Veronica, Luke had shaken his head and told Logan that he had to go. He had headed quickly to the gym locker room area.

Logan left behind had pondered the weird confrontation. He wondered what was happening with Veronica. She was acting so strangely today. First she had hugged him and then looked at him like she wanted to jump his bones. Then she had got mad and shouted at Luke. Veronica never got mad.

At lunch she had obviously not been happy to see Madison, Susan, Carrie or Kim. In fact she had been a bit of a bitch to them. It was funny but weird. She had been very excited to see Meg though. She had hugged her and Meg had looked really surprised at how excited Veronica was to see her. Finally Logan was concerned that Veronica was really not interested in Duncan. Logan had watched them carefully and had seen Veronica had almost recoil when Duncan tried to kiss her. That wasn't like her. Something was up with her.

Veronica had bowed out of going to the Kane's house with Lilly. She had watched Lilly drive away after dropping her off at her house. Part of her wanted to stay with Lilly and never let her out of her sight. The other part of her needed time to process all she had seen and done today.

When Veronica got in the door of her house she had not been surprised to find that her mother was not home. She had gone to the fridge and opened her mom's water bottle. She'd taken a small sip and spit it out in the sink. Just like in her dream, it was vodka.

She looked around the house and found that her mother had bottles of liquor stashed in various places around the house.

Veronica played with Back Up in the back yard for a few minutes and then went to her bedside and pulled out her diary. She read her last few entries and realized that she was back in time a month before Lilly died. She remembers writing a lot of entries after the last one. In fact she had started her diary on her computer only when she had saved enough money and bought one about a year after Lilly was killed.

Thinking about how to find out if her dream was in fact memories of the past, she dug out her mother's cell phone bill and copied down a few of the numbers on it she didn't recognize. Her mother paid the bills so Veronica doubted that her father would even look at the cell phone bill.

She had gone next door and asked her neighbor if she could borrow her phone. She told her that their phone was not working and she wanted to call her father. She did not want to use her cell phone or the house phone to find out who her mother was calling. When left alone she'd called a few of the numbers on the list off her mother's phone bill. One was a liquor store. The second was one of her mom's friends. Veronica told her it was a wrong number and hung up. The third rang to voice mail and was Jake Kane's personal cell phone.

Veronica had gone back and looked at the cell phone bill and wrote the times and dates her mother called Jake Kane on a piece of paper. She then looked in her diary and many of the dates coincided with times her mother had gone out with her 'friends'.

She had called the telephone company and had identified herself as her mother stating that she had a couple of questions about the minutes used on her cell phone. After giving the account number and her mother's maiden name and social security number, she had been given the latest information on what calls her mother had made. She had made a call today to Jake Kane and the liquor store. Veronica wishes she was old enough to drive. She wanted to go and check the Camelot Motel and see if her mother was there.

Veronica went to her room and sat on her bed. So many things from her dream were true in this reality. It was impossible for her to know the things she knew unless her dream was what would happen in the future.

She had sat in thought. Was it possible she could change this reality? She had her full memory of Lilly's murder investigation and the different guys she found out Lilly had been sleeping with. She knew about her mother and Jake Kane. She knew about Aaron. She realized that Lilly had not yet slept with that monster. She prayed that she could change things; especially the horrible thing that had so drastically changed the future for everyone.

She thought about what to do. Finally she decided to go about things as if she was in the past; as if she was given this wonderful opportunity to change things; as if she could right all the wrongs that had been done.

She went into her drawer and took out her emergency fund. She called Meg and asked her if they could go shopping. Meg had been surprised but agreed to come over after cheer leading practice to go to the mall with her.

While waiting for Meg, Veronica made a list of all the things she had to do before Lilly was murdered.

**Things to do before October 3:**

1. Genetic testing

2. Talk to Mom about her drinking.

3. Stop Logan from getting whipped. She remembered a couple of dates that Logan had been beat and had marked them down

4. Copy tapes from the pool house

5. Help Lynn Echolls, somehow prevent her suicide

6. Become Logan's friend. .

7. Stop Aaron's affair with Lilly.

8. Get Cassidy the help he needed

9. Get Woody Goodman jailed.

10. Teach Dick to be a better brother.

11. Break up with Duncan.

12. Get Lilly to be serious about Logan or get Logan to realize he didn't need Lilly.

13. Turn Lilly around from her self destructive path.

14. Help Meg with her parents.

15. Make friends with Mac.

16. Break up her mother's affair with Jake

17. Get Hank the trainer arrested for steroids.

18. Help Casey deal with his parents.

19. Help Mac deal with her birth swap.

20. Stop Mr. Rooks from taking advantage of students

21. Stop the IT guy from taking advantage of Pam.

22. Teach Madison not to be such a bitch.

23. Stop the guys at the pound from stealing dogs.

24. Get to know Weevil; warn him about Thumper

25. Get Dad to check into the Hearst Rapists

26. Get Tim Foyle away from Hearst College.

27. Talk to Dad about the serial killer who uses the music studio

Veronica looks at her list and realizes it is really long. She had a lot to do.

Veronica wonders how long she would be allowed to stay in the past. She thinks about it for a few minutes and decides to separate the list into a criminal and a personal list. Then she rewrites both lists prioritizing what needed to be done in case she was taken away before she got the whole list done. Satisfied with the new lists, Veronica turns her attention to her closet. A lot of these clothes had to go.

***

_I had so much trouble writing this part.... the mixture of the past and present caused me a lot of grief grammatically wise...... Please forgive any errors. My head is spinning from trying to keep the proper tenses when writing in the mixture of the past and present._


	3. Chapter 3

_Story so Far: Veronica has woken up in her 15 year old body a few weeks before that fateful day in early October. At first she believed she was dreaming but now she believes that she is back in her past. She makes a list of the things that should change in her personal life and a list of the crimes that she needs to stop. She is uncomfortable in the sweet, innocent clothes she used to wear so she calls Meg Manning and they go shopping._

The next morning Veronica is up early and ready for school before her mother comes to wake her. As she looks in the mirror at her shorter hair, shorter skirt and boots, she feels more like herself.

Last night her mother had been upset she cut her long hair to shoulder length and got bangs. Veronica had assured her parents that the long haired pink wearing girl was not her anymore. Her mother had been puzzled but her father had kissed her forehead and told her she looked beautiful.

Her parents were worried this morning when she came out in her new look but Veronica's confidence in her appearance and her happiness at seeing them and talking to them had reassured them she was happy and not going through some unknown teen crisis.

Veronica inwardly smiled at how caring her parents are and she hugged them both before she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she left. She is on a mission this morning. She has a lot to do today.

Confidently she waves goodbye to her parents and heads out the front door after hearing Lilly's honk.

The three teenagers in the SUV do double takes as they notice Veronica's changed appearance. Lilly immediately jumps out of the vehicle and skips up to her best friend.

Veronica adopts a snooty air doing a model's walk and pose for her friend.

"The boots are a bit butch but a bold choice," Lilly tells her critically.

Veronica smiles comfortably at her friend and points out, "Better to kick ass with."

Lilly laughs happily and throws her arm around Veronica's shoulder as they walk together towards her vehicle.

Veronica looks at Lilly and quietly tells her, "I finally get what you've been trying to tell me about being red satin."

Giggling Lilly says, "We are going to rule the school together."

Logan after Lilly leaves the vehicle to go and talk to Veronica watches Veronica do her model walk and pose. He gives a slow quiet whistle and says, "You are one lucky guy DK."

When Duncan doesn't answer, Logan looks over expecting to see him oogling his girlfriend. His eyes widen at the look of disappointment on DK's face.

Duncan merely says, "I liked how she looked before."

Logan's mouth drops open in surprise as he can see Duncan is serious. Logan smirks and tells Duncan he should be thrilled.

Logan looks back out his window and sees Veronica and Lilly are now walking towards the vehicle. He definitely notices the swing of her hips in her short skirt and how her hair moves as she walks. He can see now she is closer that she is wearing more make up than usual. Her toe nails, finger nails and her lips are a brighter red than he has ever seen on her. She looks totally hot. It is not a word he normally associates with Veronica but it's definitely a word he can use for her now. He had initially been shocked when he saw her new look but he has to admit the boots work with the short skirt. Logan being a fifteen year old boy likes the new look much better than the virginal, untouched air.

When Veronica gets close to the passenger side of the vehicle, Logan rolls down the back window, leans out and wolf whistles at her. To his surprise she isn't embarrassed. She smiles at him and purses her red lips at him in a kiss. She climbs into the front passenger seat and turns to say hello to Duncan.

Veronica can see that Duncan is not impressed with her wardrobe change. She inwardly smiles as she didn't think he would approve.

Lilly settles into her seat and starts the vehicle. She says, "You should have called me. I would have come and helped you shop."

Veronica rummaging through her new much larger purse absently says, "I went with Meg."

Affronted and now a little pissed off, Lilly snaps, "Virgin Meg?"

Logan and Duncan get another suprise when they see that Veronica is not at all put out that Lilly is angry.

Finding what she wants in her bag, Veronica sits straight and says, "You are just upset I didn't take you."

Still put out, Lilly points out, "Who better to ask advice on how to dress sexy than me?"

"Well," Veronica drawls, "I needed clothes that suited me not showed off my ass and breasts."

DK chokes on his coffee. Logan looks shocked. Lilly laughs delightedly.

The boys are even more surprised when Veronica placates Lilly by telling her that she can take her underwear shopping.

Lilly instantly perks up telling Veronica that they will definitely go shopping on the weekend.

Veronica shows Lilly the CD she pulled out of her bag. She says, "I cut us a girl power CD."

She puts it in the CD player and turns the music up loud.

Logan inwardly groans as he imagines what the two girls will buy. Now he will be looking at Veronica and wondering what she is wearing under her sexy tops and skirts. A few days ago he would have bet big money that Veronica would never wear underwear Lilly picked out but now he is not too sure. He wonders again what has gotten into Veronica.

The two girls sing and bounce to the girl power music the whole way to school. Although he enjoys watching the two girls bounce, Logan wants to rip the CD from the player and snap it in half.

When they arrive at the school, Logan and Duncan immediately jump out of the back and sigh with relief. Veronica smiles mischievously at Lilly and says, "Now they will find their own way home."

Lilly seeing her friend has driven the boys out on purpose laughs and says, "I bet tomorrow Logan's has his license even though he won't be sixteen for a few months."

Veronica laughs and says, "I won't be taking that bet."

The girls get out and Veronica walks over to Duncan leaning up to give him a short kiss. She walks with him into the school seemingly oblivious to the looks she is receiving from the student body. Lilly walks behind her enjoying the spectacle.

Logan frowns as he watches the guys do double takes and then drool over Veronica's new look. He questions his ex girlfriend, "You really didn't get Veronica to change her look?"

Lilly pouts and says, "No but I like it."

Logan frowns in thought. Lilly looks over and sees Logan watching Veronica's hips sway as she walks. She smiles.

Incredibly Logan is thinking about how out of place Veronica looks walking with Duncan now. She looks like she might be too much for him to handle. Logan could never imagine Veronica changing into someone Duncan would be so uncomfortable with. There is definitely something going on with Veronica.

As they walk down the hall towards their lockers, they pass Dick and Cassidy standing beside Dick's locker. Dick wolf whistles and leers at Veronica. He predictably makes a sexual comment asking her meet him in the mop closet.

Logan frowns ready to intervene when he notices that Veronica is not at all put out by Dick's manner. She turns and looks at him putting her hand on her hip in mild disgust. She tilts her head a little and asks him if that line actually works.

The guys all look at her in surprise partially because she is not blushing and the other part at her posture and attitude.

Dick stands up from his locker and brags that his line does indeed work.

Frowning a little Veronica easily zings Dick by observing, "Madison must be really easy."

She looked over and smiles a little at Logan and then she wanders easily up the hall towards her locker leaving Duncan and Logan behind.

Lilly laughing loudly at Veronica's comment to Dick wanders the adjoining hall on her way to meet Weevil.

Logan watches Veronica walk off. He is so puzzled by her new attitude and look. She looks sexy but what is really striking Logan is that he can see she is very aware of how she is affecting the guys and seems comfortable with her body.

Logan does not see Lilly look back and see him watching Veronica walk away.

***

Veronica opens her locker and looks around. She sees she is alone. She pulls out her list and looks at it. She has divided the list into criminal problems and personal problems. There is so much to do.

She sighs as she looks at the criminal side of her list. She wrote a letter to her father last night talking about all the crimes that she knew were happening or going to happen; giving him details he needed to know to solve them. She is going to put the note in a safety deposit box and leave the key with Mac.

That way if she is taken back to her time before she has the opportunity to get the cases solved, her father would get the note and handle things.

She makes note of the crimes that are happening now and mentally goes over her plans to get the crimes solved. She will have to get Lilly to drop her off at the Sheriff's Department after school. She needs to set her plans into motion.

On the personal side of the list, last night she borrowed Meg's computer when Meg came over after cheerleading practice. She ordered the genetic testing kit while Meg was changing in her bathroom. Once it arrived in the mail, she would get blood from her father and send it off.

Tonight before her father came home she was going to talk to her mother about her drinking. She didn't hold her breath about getting her mother to seek help but she had to try.

She had quizzed Logan yesterday. Aaron was home for another couple of weeks before he was leaving to go on set. Veronica needed to talk to Mac about how to copy the pool house tapes to a computer. She had called Lilly and asked her bring her lap top to school today. She told Lilly that she wanted to borrow it for a few weeks to see if she liked it and if she would want one for her birthday. Lilly didn't use her lap top so she was happy to lend it to Veronica. As soon as Aaron left, Veronica was going to sneak over and get the tapes and copy them to Lilly's computer and then to a portable hard drive or something. Mac would help her get it set up.

Veronica remembered two times in the next few weeks that Logan came to school sore and she knew she had to prevent the beatings from Aaron somehow. Tonight she would write her essay and draw the poster that won the Green Neptune contest. Maybe she could parlay Logan winning the essay contest into keeping Aaron in a good mood around Logan the week before he leaves for the set. She also needed to get the second part of her "Make Aaron Pay" plan ready for when she got the tapes copied. Aaron Echolls needed to be stopped. He is an abusive cheating bastard who thinks he is above retribution. He is wrong.

She absolutely had to get Lynn and Logan away from that monster.

Veronica was torn about what to do about Cassidy. In her letter to her father she had put Cassidy's name along with the other boys she knew Woody Goodman molested so she knew her father would handle that.

She just didn't know what to do about fourteen year old Cassidy. She hated him but in reality he hadn't done anything to her yet. Except now she knew that underneath his sweet, unassuming facade was a person very capable of rape and mass murder.

Was he already beyond help? He certainly has demons and needs psychiatric help. If she got him psychiatric help would it be enough?

Would having friends and a better brother be enough to help him now? Future Dick and Logan felt a lot of guilt about how they treated Cassidy and both felt that he would not have been so screwed up if they had been there for him. Veronica wasn't as sure. He had this evil or crazed look in his eyes that night on the roof. Right now she could teach Dick to be a better brother and get Logan to be a better friend. At least then neither of them would have to live with the guilt of how they treated him.

This whole situation with Cassidy was too much for her to handle alone. She would need help with him but who could she ask? Veronica put the thought aside for now and looked back at her list.

Her plan to get Duncan uncomfortable with her and ready to break it off with her has already started. He didn't like how she dressed and acted. She would continue to make him uncomfortable around her.

Looking farther down her list she decided she will have to follow her Mom a few times and see where she is going. She needs some proof she is sleeping with Jake and then she will confront them and tell them to stop.

Today she will talk to Casey and get him to talk about his parents. She needs him to be aware of how his parents are using him. He can't retreat into a cult because he doesn't have anyone to support him.

She is going to teach Dick to be a better brother; hell person if she could. She has a lot of negative feelings about how Dick treated her after Lilly's death but in his time line, he has always been pretty nice to her.

Madison need to learn not to be such a bitch. She hurt so many people and someone needs to teach her that she is no better than anyone else. Mac will have to deal with her once the baby switch comes to light.

Veronica sighs as she looks at top of her list again. She has to talk to Lilly soon and confront her about how she treats Logan. Lilly needs to either commit to him or let him go. She is hurting Logan's self image deeply by fooling around on him all the time. If she could get Lilly to commit to Logan, then maybe she wouldn't have to worry about Lilly and Aaron.

She also has to turn Lilly from this self destructive path she is on. Lilly needs to quit reacting to life and choose what she really wants. Sleeping with the leader of a bike gang is worrisome behavior. Thankfully it's Weevil and he would never hurt a woman. Lilly's deep seeded need to get attention, even negative from her parents is pushing her into increasingly dangerous territory. Frustrated Veronica wonders again what Lilly was thinking having sex with Aaron Echolls who she knew abused Logan. She knew he was violent and she did it anyways. She knew if Logan found out it would really hurt him and she knew Aaron was a dangerous man. She ran with the tapes knowing he would come after her. What was she thinking? Does she think she is bullet proof or does she just not really care what happens to her?

Most importantly Veronica is going to become a better friend to Logan. He really needs her right now. Thinking about Logan right now is difficult. She loves him so much but this Logan; this fifteen year old, issue filled, unhappy, wild young man does not love her. He loves Lilly. Lilly was ripped away from him and he needs to have that chance to develop his relationship with her or to move on.

It is hard to look at Logan and know he doesn't love her. She is so used to those wonderful brown eyes looking at her with love and desire. Veronica thinks about how his eyes darken when touches her. She thinks about how she wants to run her hands over his chest and abdomen; how his muscles clench under her caressing hands; how hard his body is and how he fills her up when he is inside her. She thinks about his wonderful kisses and how he always likes to be touching her when they are together. She feels so safe with him; so safe and loved.

This Logan doesn't think about her that way and if she is successful changes the future, he never will.

This opportunity she has been given to come back and right the wrongs in the past is wonderful and she is very grateful. She thinks the price for this opportunity might be her chance with Logan in the future. If it is she has to pay it because stopping the Mannings from abusing their children, saving the kids on the bus, stopping the Hearst rapist and Neptune serial killer is more important than her happiness. Giving Lilly the chance at life she deserves and Logan his mother and time to grow up away from his father trumps her needs easily.

It's just sometimes knowing what is right and doing it are two different things. She sighs and puts her list back in her purse. She shuts her locker and heads to first period ignoring all the looks she is receiving. School is boring anyways but when you have already taken the courses, it is excruciating. She's said it before and she'll say it again, 'Life's a bitch and then you die."

***


	4. Chapter 4

_Story so Far: Veronica wakes up one morning in her fifteen year old body before that fateful day in October. Her memories are intact. She makes a list of crimes and a list of personal things she wants to prevent and change before she gets sent back to the time she belongs in. She follows Lilly and finds out she is dating Weevil. Checking her mother's cell phone records she finds out her mother is seeing Jake Kane. Veronica is not the pink, sweet, virginal fifteen year old she was back then so she cuts her hair and goes shopping for new clothes. At school the next day her classmates are shocked by the change in her appearance and attitude. Lilly and Logan like the new look and attitude. Duncan likes the old Veronica better._

Veronica walks towards lunch in the quad. God classes today were horrible! She has a huge paper on a bill going through the state legislature. She remembers doing that paper and how long it took her. Why couldn't she have been sent back with her papers?

As she walks she sees Casey at his locker. She stops momentarily and says, "Casey, can I walk you to lunch?"

Casey looks at Veronica and shuts his locker. He cannot believe the change in her appearance since yesterday. She has always been sweet, almost virginal. Now she is dressing in tight clothes and she seems to be more assertive and confident. He gallantly tells her he would be happy to have her walk to lunch with him.

He watches her as they walk together towards the quad. Yesterday Veronica had been excited to see him and had asked him about his grandmother and parents. Casey had been surprised that she even knew his grandmother was sick. He doesn't remember ever talking about her to Veronica but Veronica seemed interested in her health and then had asked him about how his parents were handling her illness. Casey had told her they were fine and she had briefly looked at him as if she didn't believe him and then had seen someone she needed to talk to so she had excused herself.

Now today she is walking him to lunch and she looks so hot! She asks him if he needs help with his homework since he is so busy visiting his grandmother.

Casey hesitates. Veronica is one of the Fab 4 and she is dating Duncan Kane. It would not be good to upset Duncan, Lilly or Logan by seeming to be going after Veronica.

Veronica stops and looks at Casey as they walk. He stops and looks down at her.

She tilts her head at him and says, "Casey, I am not hitting on you."

Casey looks a little embarrassed.

Veronica looks at him and says, "You are a hot guy and there are plenty of girls who would be happy to date you. I don't think of you like that. I was thinking we could be pretty good friends if you would be interested in that."

Looking at her he can see she is serious. He can see the openness in her blue eyes.

Casey is surprised as the Fab 4 tend to stick to each other and not look to the rest of the school for friendship.

Veronica seems to be reading his thoughts as she says, "I love being friends with Lilly and Logan. I just think it would be good to have a bigger group of friends."

She tilts her head towards the doors to the quad and says as she starts walking, "I was thinking we should partner together in chemistry this year. I'm a whiz in chemistry and I could do our lab work."

She continues as they walk. "It would free up some time to visit your grandmother and study for your other courses while still leaving you some time for fun."

Casey looks at her in surprise. He is really surprised that she understands how busy his life is. His grandmother is teaching him how to run the business before she dies. She wants to see him after school everyday. Then he gets home and barely has time to do his homework before falling exhausted into bed.

He has been feeling the stress of the homework in the advanced courses he is taking this year and the school year has just started. His grandmother wants him to get good grades for college so he agreed to take the difficult course load. He would do almost anything for his grandmother.

Veronica is in most of his advanced classes. She gets excellent grades. It would really help him to have a good partner in chemistry. Mr. Wu gives a lot of homework in advanced chemistry.

Casey tentatively says, "Chemistry is not my best subject."

Laughing, Veronica says, "Well unfortunately they don't give credit for jackassness."

Casey's mouth falls open in shock. She adds, "You and Logan would get straight A's."

She continues on as if she is not aware of Casey's shock at her words, "I think we will make great partners."

They walk into the quad talking. Veronica is talking to Casey about the party at Dick's on Friday night. She is asking him what time he can get away from his grandmother to come. She says, "Your parents probably won't be home will they?"

Casey still reeling from his conversation with Veronica says, "No probably not."

Veronica says, "Good you need to come to the party and break out. I'll be there and make sure you get home OK."

She walks with Casey unaware of all the looks she is getting and unaware of the speculative looks she is getting from the 09ers for looking so comfortable with Casey.

Veronica goes over and sits next to Duncan kissing him hello. She turns to look at Lilly and says, "Why don't you come over for supper?"

Lilly looks at Veronica and says, "Sure, I'm always up for missing dinner with mother dearest."

Veronica looks carefully at Lilly. She is especially brittle today. Veronica says, "You can drop me off at the Sheriff's department after school and then meet me at home later."

Lilly looks at Veronica and sees her friend knows that something is up and is semi demanding to see her later. She wonders briefly if Veronica knows she is meeting Weevil after school. She doesn't know how she would know though.  
Lilly is frustrated. She dated Weevil partially because he is a biker and a bad boy. She just wanted to make out with him and have it mean nothing. Now she feels something for him.

Logan sitting across the table sees non verbal discussion between Veronica and Lilly. He picks up that Veronica is demanding Lilly see her later.

Casey sits down on the other side of Logan taking his attention away from the interchange between Lilly and Veronica. They greet each other. Logan says, "Hey man. Haven't seen you around much lately."

Casey nods back but doesn't really answer Logan why he has been so busy. Lunch arrives and both guys take their sandwich and start eating.

The talk around the table turns to Dick's party on Friday. He is telling everyone about ordering the kegs and about how his Dad is going to LA to see his new girlfriend. She's a Laker cheerleader.

Cassidy arrives and when he tries to sit down Madison bitches him out because she is saving the seat for Kim.

Veronica speaks up from across the table and says, "Madison do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

She looks over at Cassidy ignoring Madison's outraged expression and says, "Cassidy, come and sit by Casey."

Cassidy obeying Veronica's commanding tone walks over and sits next to Casey.

Madison frowns at Veronica and says, "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

Veronica eating her sandwich frowns. She looks at Madison and says, "I'm already bored talking to you."

Veronica pointedly turns back to her sandwich and takes a bite.

Lilly listening starts to laugh. Logan, Cassidy and Dick look shocked. Casey bows his head to hide his smile.

DK ever the peacemaker says, "Here Veronica, have some of my chips."

Veronica smiles at him and continues to ignore Madison's exclamation of anger.

Dick sits shocked at how bitchy Veronica is. Logan although surprised is kind of enjoying bitchy Veronica. It's like an alien took over her body.

Veronica sits quietly listening. The talk around their table becomes generalized about school, teachers, student gossip. Casey talks about the car he is getting for his birthday.

Dick starts to talk about a new video game he bought. He loudly laughs and says, "Beav, here really sucks at it."

Veronica's head snaps over to Dick. Her gaze narrows. She says, "Dick, what did I say about what you need to call your brother."

Dick and the rest of the table look at Veronica surprised at her tone. She continues as if Dick is a child needing further instruction, "He prefers to be called Cassidy."

Dick pissed at her tone says, "He's my brother. I'll call him what I want."

Cassidy looks surprised at Veronica's defense of him.

Veronica says, "Fine then." She turns to Cassidy and says, "Dick's your brother. What nickname shall we call him?"

The table including Dick looks at Veronica in shock. Veronica continues on as if everyone is having an ordinary conversation. She says, "What about pussy? It's close to Beaver."

Cassidy's mouth drops open in absolute shock that Veronica would talk like that. If Veronica were to look around the table she would see that everyone around the table has identical expressions to Cassidy.

Still looking at Cassidy she says, "What about Alvin, Sparky or LD for little Dick?"

When Cassidy remains silent, Veronica claps her hands excitedly and says, "I know, if you are Beaver, he can be Wally."

After a shocked pause, Lilly laughs and says, "I like it."

Logan getting over his shock starts to laugh at the look on Dick's face. Casey laughs amused by Veronica's pushy manner.

Dick complains he doesn't want to be called Wally. Veronica says, "Well tough luck Wally."

The lunch bell rings and Veronica gets up as if the discussion is over. Lilly walks over and puts her arm through Veronica's. She says, "See you," to the group and adds an overly sweet, "Bye Wally," to Dick.

As they walk away, Dick can be heard complaining about his nick name telling the guys he is too macho for a Wally.

Logan follows walking with Duncan. He can see Duncan is obviously unhappy and put out by Veronica's pushy manner. Logan smiles because he is finding this Veronica very entertaining. He can see Lilly is as well.

When they get to Veronica's locker, Logan watches as Duncan tries to calm Veronica down about Cassidy. He is surprised to hear her tell Duncan that it isn't always the right thing to sit on the sidelines. She adds clearly, "We are not all grooming to be senators."

She walks off leaving Duncan unhappy. She can see he doesn't like how she is now. She turns and says, "I'm not going to change back to the pink adoring perfect girlfriend."

She leaves Logan and Duncan standing there as she walks off towards her next class.

Logan sees Duncan is upset and frustrated with Veronica. Logan can't believe how she talked to Duncan. They are the golden couple. She never speaks up to him.

***

After school Veronica meets Lilly at her car and gets Lilly to drive her to the Sheriff's Department. She tells Lilly that she called her mother and supper is going to be at 6:30 pm. She adds, "It's hamburger and milkshake night."

Lilly says, "So we get to listen to old rock and roll music."

Veronica laughs and then gets serious. She says, "You need to be there Lilly. I think you need to talk to me."

Lilly looks at her friend in a little wonder. None of her other friends understand and love her like Veronica loves her. Veronica doesn't approve of everything she does but accepts her. She doesn't have to be the life of the party or happy around Veronica. Lilly knows she could be poor and Veronica would be her best friend.

To Lilly, Veronica is the sister she never had. Her parents don't understand her and barely tolerate her. They have big plans for Duncan but only hope she leaves and doesn't embarrass them too much. Duncan disapproves of her but he does love her. Veronica is her best friend and Lilly plans on being Veronica's friend forever.

Veronica leaves Lilly knowing she is probably going to see Weevil. Veronica can see Lilly is upset about Weevil. She thinks that Lilly is falling in love with Weevil.

Veronica doesn't think Weevil lied to her when he told her that he loved Lilly and he Lilly loved him. She thinks that Lilly really hurt Weevil when she went back to Logan and then when Weevil found out she was sleeping with Aaron. It made Weevil feel like he was not worth a rich girl because of his background. Lilly really hurt Logan as well.

Tonight Veronica was going to really talk to her best friend. She needed to make her understand that she was hurting the two men she cared about. She needed to take control of her life.

Veronica enters the Sheriff's department. She goes over and talks to Ingrid for a few minutes. Ingrid is excited about Veronica's new haircut and likes her new clothes. Veronica asks her about her dogs and her family. Saks walks by the desk and stops to say hello to Veronica. She happily says hello teasing him about his moustache. She leans on the counter and tells them that she was walking Back Up and noticed a lot of lost dog notices on the bulletin board. Ingrid obviously feels bad for the owners and the poor lost dogs. Veronica nods and says, "I also noticed that the ones that had a big reward got found and the ones that did not have a large reward did not get found. She pulls a bunch of flyers out of her bag and says, "I was wondering if you took one of the flyers of a missing dog that there wasn't a large reward and put a fake large reward and reposted it; if maybe the dog might be found."

Saks says, "You think someone is stealing the dogs and then giving only the large reward dogs back."

Veronica nods and says, "Ingrid could put her cell number on the new flyer and then agree to meet the guy and Saks you could follow and see where whoever brings her the dog goes after he gives her the dog."

Saks frowns a little at the thought. Veronica says sadly, "I would be devastated if I lost Back Up. I couldn't afford a large reward and I would never get him back if he was taken on purpose. They would probably resell him to someone else to get money."

Veronica points out all the dogs that have been returned for rewards and how much money it adds up to. She also points out that the dogs that don't have large rewards may be killed or resold."

Ingrid turns her blue eyes on Sacs and says, "The poor dogs."

Veronica leaves them knowing that Saks will agree to help Ingrid because he is a softy and can't say no to her blue eyes.

Veronica stops and knocks on Lamb's office door. She puts her head in and says, "Hello."

He does a double take at what she is wearing and her hair cut. Veronica says, "Hey Don, I have a hypothetical situation I wanted to talk to you about."

Deputy Don Lamb sits back in his chair and says, "Hypothetical hey?"

Veronica nods and says, "Hypothetically say a high school athlete were to want to get a college scholarship or get drafted by the pros so badly that he listened to bad advice from say his trainer who is an adult and works at say a prominent health club…"

Don nods and says, "I'm with you so far."

Veronica meets his gaze and continues, "Further suppose this high school student was persuaded to go to say Mexico and bring back the magic medicine for this adult trainer…."

Don sits forward and says, "You have to tell me what you know Veronica. This is important."

Veronica shakes her head a little and says, "I told you its hypothetical." She raises her hand to stop Don's next comment.

"Further suppose that this high school athlete was persuaded by a friend to stop doing the magic medicine."

Don nods and sits back.

Veronica tilts her head and says, "I was thinking that hypothetically this trainer from this prominent health club would have to go to Mexico himself and get the steroids."

Veronica finishes. "If this guy's picture was to be given by a Neptune police deputy to the border patrol officers and his car was to be checked on his way back to Neptune….."

Veronica looks at Don and says, "You look like you work out. If you were to hang around the health club and see which trainer works with the high school football and baseball team and then perhaps take this guy's picture."

Don smirks and says, "A lot of rich 09er guys work out with personal trainers."

Veronica nods and says, "Yes but not every Tom, Dick or Hank is personally requested by the student athletes."

Don smiles and says, "Don't you mean every Tom, Dick and Henry?"

Veronica smiles back and says, "Oh, didn't I say that?"

Don laughs and says, "I'll handle it."

Veronica says, "Handle what? I was just talking hypothetically." Veronica leaves his office with a wave and heads over to her Dad's office.

Veronica pokes her head into her father's open office door. She says, "Hey Dad."

Keith Mars looks up at her voice and smiles when he sees her. He gets up and goes over to her and kisses her forehead. He says, "This is a nice surprise."

Veronica smiles and walks into his office. She pointedly shuts the door before she walks over to sit on a chair across the desk from her father.

Keith goes over and sits at his desk wondering what his daughter wants to talk to him about.

Taking a deep breath Veronica looks at her father and says, "I have to tell you something. It's been bothering me for a while."

Veronica sighs and says, "It's just a hunch I have and I need you to keep it between us."

Keith sees the worry and frustration on his daughter's face. He says, "It depends on what it involves."

She clarifies, "I want you to check it out." She pauses and looks at her hands. Finally she looks up at her dad and says, "I only have my instincts to go on and it's asking a lot for you to trust the instincts of a fifteen year old girl."

Seeing that something is really bothering his daughter Keith gets up and goes over to sit in the chair beside hers. He leans in and takes her hands. He says quietly holding her gaze, "You can tell me anything."

Veronica nods and says, "I know Dad."

Keith gently squeezes her hands in encouragement.

Veronica says, "It's Meg."

Leaning in and speaking quietly Veronica tells Keith about her hunch about Meg's psychological abuse. When she finishes she says, "I know it's not much to go on and I know Meg hasn't admitted anything but I'm worried about her, Lizzie and Grace."

Keith says, "I can see that."

Veronica stays quiet. Keith asks, "The other morning when you said you had a bad dream, did it involve Meg?"

Veronica nods and says, "She was in it."

Keith looks at her and says, "This is a serious charge."

Veronica nods but doesn't say anything. She gives her father time to think about it.

He says, "I'll look into it but I will have to be very discrete." He adds, "It may take time."

Veronica nods again. She says, "I know Dad. I just needed to tell you what I was thinking."

Keith smiles pleased his daughter trusts him and is so caring towards her friends.

He leans in and hugs her. Veronica happily goes into her father's arms. She knows he will handle this.

Before Veronica leaves the office she says, "Dad?"

He looks at her from his desk. She says, "I was thinking about the strangler guy and how he kept his victims quiet…"

Keith says, "We caught him Veronica."

Undeterred Veronica questions airly, "Oh was he working in a recording studio?"

Frowning Keith says, "No, why?"

"Well, I was shopping with Meg the other night and we went past that sound booth at the mall." She clarifies, "The one where people can record songs or just sing to popular songs and tape it?"

Keith nods. Veronica says, "A guy was singing and when we walked by we couldn't hear anything through the sound proofing. It occurred to me that if you screamed in there, no one would hear you."

Veronica turns and walks out the door. She says, "I'm glad you caught him."

After she leaves the room she quickly looks back and sees Keith opening his desk and pulling out a file. She smiles.

When she walks out front towards the exit she sees that Ingrid has made a new flyer with a thousand dollar reward and her telephone number on it.

Saks with a copy of the new flyer says, "Do you need a ride home Veronica? I'm going to the beach to put up this flyer. I could drop you on my way."  
Veronica thanks him and says, "I'm so glad you are going to catch whoever is doing this."

Veronica walks into the house to find her mother in the kitchen cooking supper. Veronica greets her mother. Veronica goes to the bathroom and washes her hands.

When she comes out she gets out the condiments and starts to set the table. They talk generally about both their days.

Veronica reaches in the fridge and grabs her mother's water bottle pretending she didn't see it was already opened. Before her mother can protest she twists off the top and takes a drink.

After a brief second Veronica rushes to the sink to spit the drink out and she bends over and coughs a little.

Her mother gently pats her back.

Veronica stands and looks her mother in the eye. She says, "Mom why are you drinking during the day?"

Her mother rushes to reassure her it is just she is under stress right now.

Veronica puts her hands on her mother's shoulders and says, "You need to get some help Mom."

Her mother brushes her off stating she doesn't have a problem.

Sadly Veronica says, "Mom I know about your drinking. I'm not five anymore."

She steps in front of her mom and says, "You are an alcoholic mom."

Veronica listens as her mother gets angry with her telling her to mind her own business and telling her that she doesn't understand.

"Please just go to an AA meeting and listen." Veronica begs.

Her mother leaves the room and Veronica hears her bedroom door slam.

She sighs and finishes getting the table set. Lilly will be in here in a few minutes. Veronica doesn't know if her father is going to make it home tonight now.

Veronica pulls out her phone and dials it. She says, "Mac, I need a favor."

As Veronica walks towards her bedroom she tells Mac about needing to copy AV recordings from a security type camera and asks the best way to do it.

Veronica listens to Mac's advice as she walks past her parent's bedroom and looks at the closed door. Veronica hopes her conversation goes better with Lilly than it did her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

_Story so Far: Veronica wakes up in her fifteen year old body with all her memories intact. She makes a list of things she wants to change before she is sent back to her time. The list is long and fifteen year old Veronica has no access to her contacts, PI web site and she can't even drive. No longer pink and frilly, Veronica cuts her hair and changes her wardrobe. Logan and Lilly like the new attitude but Duncan is not as happy. Veronica starts to work on Lilly; October 3__rd__ cannot happen._

Lilly sitting at the table with Veronica eating supper comments, "When you invited me over for dinner I expected it would like... include your parents."

Veronica passing the ketchup over to Lilly says, "Yeah well Dad is working late tonight and I had a fight with my mom so she's in her room."

Accepting that parents can be a problem, Lilly starts telling Veronica what happened to her today at Pep Squad tryouts. She pouts, "I still can't believe you would rather play soccer."

Veronica smiles.

After putting their dishes in the sink to soak, Veronica and Lilly go to Veronica's room to look over her new clothes.

Lying on her bed watching Lilly go through her closet Veronica asks, "Lil, this new guy is getting under your skin, isn't he?"

Lilly quickly hides her shock but not before Veronica sees it. Lilly casually says, "He's a good time, that's all."

Veronica gets off the bed and goes over and stands in front of Lilly. She says, "I am your best friend but more importantly I love you."

Lilly looks at Veronica her face softening answers back, "I love you too."

Veronica wraps her arms around her best friend and says, "You saw the red satin under the pink taffeta in me." She leans back and looks Lilly in the eyes and adds, "I see the girl who wants to be loved inside you."

Without waiting for the sarcastic, defensive response she knows is coming, Veronica continues, "You don't think there is much to love in you but you are wrong. You are this loyal, vibrant, super smart, beautiful person and I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me."

Lilly gets tears in her eyes at her friend's absolute belief in her. She tries to lighten the atmosphere by saying, "I already know I'm fabulous."

Veronica undeterred by her friend's manner says, "No you say that but you don't know it deep inside where it matters."

Looking into her friend's eyes Lilly sees that Veronica gets her; truly gets her. Veronica says, "Lil, your parents love you but they don't know how to deal with you."

Veronica pulls Lilly to sit on her bed with her. Lilly alarmed at the depth of the conversation deflects, "Ronica, I am just a selfish, spoiled rich girl."

Genuinely laughing Veronica says, "Well you are but there is way more to you. You just hide it."

Lilly has to smile at Veronica's laughter. Only her best friend would dare tell her to her face she is selfish and spoiled.

"You have to stop hiding the real you." Veronica states. She puts her hand up and says, "I want you to listen to what I have to tell you; really listen. I am really worried about you. "

Lilly doesn't meet Veronica's gaze and she squirms a little as she sits. Veronica talks to Lilly about how she runs from love and how every time Logan or any guy she dates starts to want to deepen the relationship, Lilly gets scared and bolts.

When Lilly tries to disagree Veronica shakes her head and tells Lilly she knows because deep inside she feels the same way. Definitively she tells her friend, "Putting up walls may make you safe but it also makes sure you are alone."

Surprised Lilly can see that Veronica is telling her the truth. Lilly had never thought that Veronica had walls and was afraid of love but now she sees she is.

Lilly listens as Veronica tells her that if she doesn't learn to let others in she will end up like Celeste, alone, bitter and unhappy.

Veronica sadly tells Lilly that Duncan is closed as well. She says, "He will never let me in. He won't let down the walls for me. He stays in his fortress all protected and isolated."

Shocked Lilly thinks about what Veronica is telling her and she sees she is right. Veronica finishes with, "You are more like your father." Taking her shoulders and looking into her friend's eyes Veronica says emotionally, "You are fire, light and passion. You have to let the real you out. When you meet the right guy you have to take a chance and let him all the way in."

Mouth open Lilly looks at Veronica.

Veronica says, "We are best friends forever and I want you to be really happy. You deserve to have a real relationship."

Veronica hugs her friend and holds her close.

When she pulls away she says, "Last thing Lilly. Logan is my friend too. This on again, off again relationship is truly hurting him." She looks in Lilly's eyes and says, "You know what his home life is like."

Veronica can see Lilly does know. She says, "His parents make him feel worthless and unlovable."  
Lilly's eyes widen in surprise as Veronica has never talked to her about Logan before. Veronica says, "Every time you drop him, you are just confirming that he is not worthy of love. He loves you Lil."

Lilly frowns and says, "We are too young to be serious. We need to have fun."

Shaking her head Veronica says, "No Lilly. If Logan is the right guy, you can have fun but have a deeper more trusting relationship."

Veronica tells Lilly that she can't lead Logan on and hurt him anymore. She has to give their relationship a real try or let him go.

Lilly is angry and upset. She says, "I'm only sixteen. I am not ready to settle down."

Veronica says, "As long as your fun doesn't hurt others Lilly it's fine but when you know you are hurting people you care about, it's not OK. That is the line you shouldn't cross."

Lilly stands and before she can get say something angry, Veronica says, "We can talk without anger Lilly. I get that you are young and not ready to settle down. I am just asking that you remember Logan's more than just a guy you fuck."

Shocked at Veronica's wording Lilly just stands there looking at her. Veronica says, "I can tell you have feelings for this guy on the side."  
Unhappy at the turn the conversation is taking, Lilly says, "I don't want to talk about it."

Nodding in acceptance Veronica says, "OK." She goes over to her closet and says, "What should I wear to Dick's party?"

Lilly happily accepts the change in topic and helps Veronica pick an outfit for the party. They spend another happy few hours doing each other's nails and talking.

***

Lying in bed Veronica thinks about her day. She didn't get everything she wanted done but she got some things off her list started. She thinks about her conversation with Lilly.

Lilly is right in a way. She is only sixteen and shouldn't have to be serious with a guy right now. Maybe she should talk to Logan about not being serious about Lilly and just enjoying his time with her.

She ponders what to do about Cassidy, the other boys and Woody Goodman. Woody Goodman is in some other town probably hurting other boys. She thinks about Cassidy, Peter and Marcos wondering if any of them are ready to talk.

Well she's pretty sure that Cassidy is not since he kills a bus load of kids and a plane to keep his secret. She thinks about Marcos and Peter wondering if either of them would talk. She wonders how to even approach a conversation like that.

The first Hearst rapes don't happen for another year but Mercer probably didn't just start raping girls in college. He probably started in high school. She thinks about how to find out more about him.

She thinks about what to do about Mr. Rooks. He doesn't get Susan pregnant for another year but what if there were other girls before Susan. He just transferred here. How was she going to watch him?

She thinks about the IT guy and decides she might need Mac's help to find out more about him.

She's not sure how to get closer to Lynn and get her the support she needs. If she asks Logan for help, he will suspect something. He's smart and has proven he knows her pretty well.

Once she has the tapes from the pool house copied, what should she do? Should she give them to a reporter? Once the news came out about all the affairs and the tapes, would Lynn divorce him or would it throw her over the edge? Would she let Aaron back and would he take his anger out on Logan? Aaron deserves to lose his precious career and be disgraced but the cost can't be too high for Lynn and Logan. If she gives her father the tapes, will Aaron and his high priced lawyers ruin her father?

Right now Tim Foyle is just a student at Hearst College. Veronica doesn't know what to do about him. He can't be allowed to kill the Dean.

She rolls over and punches her pillow in frustration. There are so many problems that might be too big for her fifteen year old self to deal with. She just hasn't established a network she can use to help her solve cases or a group of contacts yet. She is really hampered by the fact she can't even drive yet.

Her mind racing with thoughts, Veronica finally gives up on sleeping and heads into the kitchen to get a snack. When she gets there she sees her father is home and warming up a hamburger.

Smiling at him she walks over and gives him a hug gently chastising him for working so late.

He turns from the stove and wraps his arms tightly around his daughter.

Veronica feeling the tension in her father knows he is close to catching the real serial killer or he has caught him. He always gets emotional when he thinks of young girls in danger.

She remembers that at this age he doesn't talk about his cases with her so she settles for reassuring him that she just woke up and that she wanted a snack. She doesn't burden him with her fight with her mother or anything else on her mind right now.

She helps him get his supper and she gets out some ice cream and has a bowl while watching her father eat.

Looking at her father now she is struck at how lonely his life with her mother is. She makes no attempt to keep care of him or give him the emotional support he deserves. No her mother is too wrapped up in loving Jake Kane and drinking to be a good wife.

Veronica tells him some gossip from school and about Lilly coming over for supper. She knows it will reassure him she is OK. She also tells him that she is not joining pep squad this year.

He smiles in happiness when she tells him she is going to try out for soccer. When she is done with her ice cream she puts the bowl in the sink and tells her father she is going to go back to bed. She says, "I love you pops."

Immediately he tells her he loves her back. He gently kisses her forehead and gives her another hug. Veronica heads to her bedroom more relaxed and ready to get a little sleep.

***

The next morning Veronica's father drops her off at school. She heads towards Logan's locker and happily finds him alone there. Now that he is single again, it is hard to find him without a girl or two hanging off him. Veronica bounces up to him and greets him. She sees he is looking her over. Today she is wearing tight black jeans with a grey t-shirt. She has her hair wavy and loose around her face. Last night Lilly did her nails so they are a glittery bright fuscia.

Logan looks fine today and Veronica smiles at the double shirts he always wears. She says, "I'm glad I caught you alone."

Smirking he says, "You know I expect that from other girls but not from you."

Laughing Veronica teases, "I am not like other girls. I have standards."

Putting his hand to his heart Logan feigns hurt. He laughs and says, "Yet you are dating DK."

Frowning a little Veronica looks down the hall for a few seconds obviously thinking. Logan notices the abrupt change in her manner when he mentions Duncan.

Turning her head back to look at Logan Veronica says, "Anyways I was thinking you should transfer to some advanced classes."

Surprised at her statement Logan looks at her and says, "You and DK are the brains of the group. I don't want to work that hard."

Tilting her head a little Veronica looks at Logan. She says, "OK but at least transfer to AP English. You shouldn't be wasting your writing skills."

A little dazed by her head tilt Logan looks at Veronica. Before he can say something sarcastic, Veronica says, "I know how good a writer you are Logan. Don't try and snow me."

Logan looks at Veronica in surprise. She meets his gaze and then suddenly says, "Oh, that reminds me..."

She looks in her big purse and pulls out a piece of paper. She says, "Would you look over my poem? I am having trouble finishing it and it is due next Monday."

She holds the paper out to Logan. He looks at the paper and says, "Veronica you are the one in advanced English, not me."

Giving Logan a tiny pout Veronica says, "Please Logan? For me?"

Hesitantly he takes the paper and puts it in his binder. Veronica smiles brilliantly at him. He looks a little mesmerized by her smile. Giving him a quick hug she says, "Thanks I really appreciate it."

As she walks off she turns. Walking backwards she gives Logan a parting shot of, "Please think about the advanced classes Logan. It is where you belong," before she turns and walks towards Duncan's locker.

Logan watches her walk away. He is definitely noticing the sway of her hips and how good her butt looks in her tight jeans. He is left wondering what is going on with Veronica. He is constantly surprised around her lately.

Veronica walks away happy that her poem is going to get done. She hates writing poetry and she got a horrible grade on this poem with her teacher telling her the ending needed work. She remembers that it took forever for her to revise it to improve her grade.

She feels satisfaction that she averted that frustation. Logan's good at writing poetry. His ending will get her a better grade and she won't have to waste time revising the stupid poem.

She wanders over to Duncan's locker ignoring the looks she receives from her classmates. She leans up and gently kisses him good morning. She says, "I'm transferring from Business Comm to Journalism."

Duncan looks over his girlfriend and frowns a little. He says, "We don't have to take Journalism until next year."

Nodding in agreement she says, "I know but I'm not really interested in business. That is more your forte. I'm thinking of becoming a journalist."

Taken aback Duncan says, "Really? That's doesn't seem like something you would enjoy."

Sighing Veronica says, "What you mean is it is not something your parents would approve of?"

Frowning Duncan says, "What do you mean?"

Hands on her hips Veronica quietly says, "Let's face it Duncan. Your mother hates me and nothing is going to change that."

Stepping closer she says, "Duncan dating me is always going to cause problems with your mother for you. It's always going to be uncomfortable. You have to decide if you want that because I am not going to put up with her anymore."

The first bell rings and Veronica says, "I have to run. I'll see you in English."

She walks off towards her home room without waiting for Duncan to walk her. She knows Duncan will never confront his mother about her and Celeste will never accept her. Although she can't really blame Celeste for being uncomfortable around her, it is not really her fault that Jake and her mother are having an affair.

Veronica sighs as she walks towards her home room class. She mentally writes her first story for journalism class. 'Student at Neptune High arrested in Dog Napping Ring' sounds good to her.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

_Story so far: Veronica wakes up in her fifteen year old body before Lilly is murdered. She makes a list of personal things she needs to change and crimes she needs to prevent. She cuts her hair, changes her clothes and starts being more like the Veronica she is really inside. Duncan is unhappy with the changes. Lilly and Logan like them. Veronica tries talking to her mother about her drinking and Lilly about how she avoids real emotions and how she needs to treat Logan better. Veronica finds Mac and starts their friendship._

_AN: I knew that keeping track of all the storylines and characters would be too much for me. I did mess up with the Mel and the Fitzpatrick story line. Thank you to the reviewers who pointed out my mistake in the storyline. I want to send out a HUGE heartfelt thank you to Bean0505 who graciously let me know the Mel storyline was from a story she wrote. She nicely accepted my apology for using her storyline. I took it out of my story and spent some time reviewing the story to make sure I didn't make any more mistakes like that. _

Veronica walks out of journalism smiling. She really likes to take pictures and now she can combine journalism class with doing some of the items off her list.

She hums as she walks down the hallway towards her locker. Walking past Mac's locker she sees her signature blue streak and veers over to talk to her. Veronica chirps, "Hey what are you doing for lunch today?"

Mac looks up at her and looks over and sees the happy petit blonde. Unsure why the popular Sheriff's daughter is asking, Mac answers slowly, "I was going to work in the computer room."

Happy to be talking to Mac, Veronica smiles and says, "Can I join you?"

Looking a little puzzled at Veronica's enthusiasm to be with her, Mac tells Veronica she is welcome to have lunch with her

Veronica's smile grows bigger and she launches into her story about borrowing Lilly's computer and how she needs Mac to help her set it up more to her liking. She finishes winningly, "I'll buy you lunch."

Mac looks a little shell shocked at Veronica's bubbling persona but agrees to help her set it up.

Veronica merely tells her she will meet her there and walks off towards her locker. On her way she texts Duncan asking him to bring her lunch to the computer room and if he can bring a salad with it.

Veronica stops at Lilly's locker to visit with her. She tells Lilly to invite her over for supper tonight. She smiles at Lilly's look of surprise because her fifteen year old self doesn't normally like eating at the Kane house. Celeste is usually a huge bitch to her.

Veronica asks Lilly if she got her pep squad skirt shortened yet. Lilly looks shocked but laughs at her friend. She says, "Veronica Mars are you saying that I would deliberately alter a school uniform?"

Laughing Veronica says, "No, I'm pretty sure you are not doing the altering."

"So true," Lilly waves her hands as she answers, "These hands are not meant for sewing. They are meant for more pleasurable endeavors."

Veronica smiles at her friend and says, "Remember that tomorrow after pep squad practice we are going shopping."

With her signature smirk Lilly finishes putting her books in her locker. She says, "Oh I am definitely looking forward to helping you buy new underwear."

Tilting her head a little Veronica says, "In turn I'll help you pick out some new things that make your new guy drool."

Veronica watches as Lilly gets a little smile on her face. She says, "Perhaps."

Veronica starts to slowly back away towards her locker. She says, "Lilly tonight at supper mention prom would you?"

Lilly looks puzzled and Veronica says enticingly, "I promise it will be worth it."

Before she gets too far away she says, "By the way, how is Dick taking his new name?"

Lilly laughs and says, "He's pissed."

Veronica smiles a little wickedly and says, 'He's an ass. Let's make him suffer."

Nodding Lilly says, "I'm all for that." She does a little pep squad jump and kick making Veronica laugh out loud.

Veronica happily waves to her friend and goes towards her locker. She runs into Carmen and Tad on her way to her locker. Tad has his arm possessively around Carmen's waist.

Veronica steps in front of them and says, "Hey Carmen, Tad. How are you guys?"

Stopping and looking in surprise at her interest in them, they obligingly both answer her questions about what they are doing. Veronica cheerfully tells Carmen that she is trying out for soccer this year and asks Carmen if she is still playing. Carmen tells her she is and is surprised at Veronica's happiness they might play on the team together. She tells Carmen she didn't play last year so she is out of shape. She asks Carmen if they can practice together after school the next day. Carmen agrees and Veronica makes arrangements to meet her at her locker after school.

With a spring in her step Veronica says goodbye to the couple and bounces away to her locker seemingly oblivious to their surprise and to the students watching her..

A few minutes after she sets up Lilly's computer on a table in the computer room, Duncan arrives as directed with lunch. He is surprised to see Veronica and Mac looking at Lilly's computer. Veronica smiles and goes over to him. She kisses him gently and then takes the bag of food from him. She tells him that Mac is helping her set up Lilly's computer.

Mac notices that Duncan looks a little surprised to see his girlfriend on such good terms with her but Veronica doesn't seem to notice her boyfriend's puzzlement. Veronica takes the bag of food over to an empty table. She starts unloading the bag and absently tells Duncan that Cindy likes to be called Mac. Duncan nods and looks over at her. He has known her for years as she is in all the advanced classes. He has just never talked to her and he has never seen her hang out with Veronica but they seem to be friends. Duncan dutifully asks Mach how she is and listens as she tells him she is fine. He says goodbye to both girls and leaves as it is obvious Veronica is back to thinking about what needs to be done to Lilly's computer.

Veronica hands Mac her salad and a fork and she opens her deli sandwich with glee. Mac looks at Veronica and can't figure out Veronica wants from her. She seems to want to be her friend but she is Lilly Kane's best friend and Duncan Kane's girlfriend. She can't want to be with her.

Veronica pretends to be oblivious to Mac's puzzlement. She outlines what she wants on Lilly's computer and talks about what to do about the copies of the tapes she is going to put on it. She asks Mac some very astute questions about her abilities to hack into various computer systems without getting caught. Mac is truly taken aback. She can't imagine why Veronica would want to hack into Hearst College data banks and Neptune High teacher information.

Veronica talks over lunch with Mac. She can see Mac doesn't trust her yet and doesn't know why she wants to be her friend. As they work on Lilly's computer Veronica says, "Mac I know we aren't friends yet."

Mac stops what she is doing and looks at Veronica.

Veronica sighs and says, "The truth is I have been thinking about my life lately."

Mac listens attentively. She can sense Veronica is about to tell her something important.

Veronica says, "I am not happy with who I am."

Frowning Mac clarifies, "You are not happy being one of the nicest girls in the school, dating one of the richest guys on the planet and being best friends with the most popular girl in the school?"

Veronica laughs at Mac's wording of her question. She sobers and says, "That pink sweet girl who just goes along with the crowd and tries to please everyone is not me."

She points to her chest and looks Mac in the eyes and adds, "Not the me inside."

Mac sees Veronica is very serious. She asks, "Who are you inside?"

Nodding at the astute question Veronica says, "Really I am a bit of a bitch. I'm vindictive. I'm not a girl who sits back and waits for life. I go after what I want."

Mac thinks about what Veronica is telling her and tries to reconcile the image Veronica is verbally projecting with the image Mac has in her head of Veronica. She looks at Veronica and sees the change in her appearance and attitude. She thinks about Veronica giving Dick Cassablancas a new nickname and how upset he is about it.

Mac looks at Veronica and says, "Dick or should I call him Wally doesn't like his new nickname."

Veronica's eyes twinkle with humor and she says, "I'm sorry he's upset."

Mac's answering smile is genuine as she says, "Yes it's a shame."

After a moment of shared happiness, Veronica gets serious. Veronica says, "Mac, I hear things. I get my dad to handle the rough stuff but…."

She trails off. After a pause she says, "Some things I handle myself."

Mac listens. Veronica says, "I'm going to share with you some of the information and I am going to ask you for help to deal with it."

Mac looks worried. Veronica says, "Nothing will be traced back to you and no one will ever know you were involved."

Veronica pats Mac's arm and says, "Don't worry. You'll have time to get used to me before I make you break the law."

She goes back to looking at Lilly's lap top and asking about the best programs to get installed.

Mac turns her attention back to Veronica's questions but the hair is standing up on the back of her neck.

At lunch Dick is complaining about Veronica giving him that stupid nickname and how now everyone in the school is calling him it. Cassidy is sitting at the table and Logan can see he is trying not to smile at Dick's complaints.

Lilly arrives and says, "Leave my girl alone Wally."

She sits across from Logan and sends him a little smirk at Dick's renewed complaints about his new name.

Logan sitting next to Duncan listens as Duncan tells him that Veronica is in the computer lab with Cindy Mackenzie. Logan frowns and says, "Who?"  
Duncan explains that she is that computer girl with the blue streak in her hair. Logan nods and says, "How does she know her?"

Shaking his head Duncan says, "I don't know but Veronica borrowed Lilly's computer and is getting her help to set it up how she likes."

Logan frowns as he thinks about Veronica using Lilly's lap top.

Logan asks his friend what he thinks about Veronica not trying out for pep squad.

Duncan looks at Logan and says, "I don't know who she is anymore."

Alarmed at his friend's tone Logan says, "She's Veronica."

Shaking his head Duncan says, "No, she's not. She's becoming like Lilly."

He leans in closer to Logan and says, "She dropped business comp and transferred into journalism."

Logan nods and says, "I saw her there. She's going to take pictures and write articles. I saw her working on an article already. Something about someone stealing dogs."

Duncan says, "The way she is dressing and is so rude to people….."

Smiling Logan says, "I like her more bitchy."

Frowning Duncan says, "I don't."

Logan loses his smile as he realizes his friend is very unhappy. Duncan's attention is taken away and Logan wonders if Duncan and Veronica are going to break up. He looks over at Lilly and wonders what is going on with her today. She didn't respond to his jabs at her about fucking everyone.

As the lunch bell rings Logan catches Lilly and says, "Lil I'm worried about Duncan and Veronica."

She looks at him and says, "What is going on?"

Logan looks around making sure they are alone and tells her about how unhappy Duncan is with Veronica's new look and attitude.

Frustratingly Lilly is not as concerned. Logan finally says, "Don't you care that they might break up?"

Shrugging Lilly says, "If Donut can't accept Veronica's hotness that's his problem."

Logan continues to look worried. He asks as Lilly leaves, "Why aren't you being more of a bitch today?"

Lilly looks at Logan and then smiles a little. She says, "You have Veronica to thank for that. She told me to treat you nicer."

Logan's mouth drops open in shock. He says, "And you listened?"

Lilly looks at Logan and he sees a flash of what he thinks is regret as she looks at him. She says, "Maybe we don't have to fight."

She turns and walks off leaving Logan wondering what is going on with all his friends and when his life slipped so out of control. He has no control at home but he has been really secure with Veronica, Lilly and Duncan.

He walks towards his locker to get his book for English. He needs to work on Veronica's poem. She's right that the ending sucks. Inwardly Logan wonders how Veronica knows he likes to write. He hasn't told anyone about it. The stories and poems he writes on his laptop are private; for his eyes only. How does the pint sized blond know he is a good writer? He's never even talked about his stories to anyone. This new Veronica is really a puzzle; a hot, bitchy puzzle. Logan wonders again what is going on with Veronica lately.

**

Keith Mars looks around the music shop watching his deputies gather evidence. He had not been satisfied the District Attorney had prosecuted the right man for the murders. It had not felt right. They had been in too much of a hurry to reassure a worried, voting public.

This time though Keith's gut is settled. This is the guy. One look at his home and the studio in his store had convinced Keith. The evidence they were gathering was definitely going to be enough. The bastard was so sure that he was smarter than them all; he had kept things from his victims as well as pictures. He had even kept all the articles from the papers about his killings. Keith looked forward to interviewing this guy when they got back to the sheriff's department. Weird how Veronica's comment as she left him yesterday tweaked his memory about the case. He smiled as he thought about her. She was probably planning another shopping trip with Lilly or going out on a date with that Kane boy who was not good enough for her. She had no idea what the real world was like and Keith planned to keep it that way. His beautiful, smart daughter deserved her perfect life filled with the usual teenage problems of what to wear, does that boy like me and what shoes should I wear with this skirt?

It has been a busy day at the Sheriff Department today. Besides the usual domestic disputes, prostitution and disorderly conduct, Lamb had busted a trainer at the Neptune Gym for selling steroids. He said he had a tip. Wryly Keith imagined someone had to tell him because Lamb wasn't going to work hard to catch someone.

In addition Saks had caught a guy at the city pound kidnapping and then ransoming dogs of all things. Keith smiles at how Inga helped him. He can't imagine those two in a sting operation but they had worked together and put up a poster of a missing dog changing the reward amount and put Inga's telephone number on it instead of the real owner. Inga had met with the thief and did the exchange. Saks had followed and then brought the guy in for questioning. He had only spoken Spanish but when an interpreter had come had given them information about the two guys who got him to do the exchange. One guy worked at the Dog Pound and the other guy was a student at Veronica's school. The kid had only been volunteering there for about six months when he had started helping steal dogs from the 09er district. They checked the back room at the pound and found seven missing dogs.

All in all a very weird day at the Neptune Sheriff Department.

Keith's cell phone rings and he sees Veronica's name. Smiling he answers and his smile grows as he hears, "Hey pops."

She tells him that she is going to eat supper at the Kane's and that she will be home before eleven.

She also tells him not to work too late and to remember to eat.

Before she signs off she says, "Dad, you know I'm proud of you and I love you right?"  
Keith feels his heart almost burst at her sweet words. He answers, "I know. I feel the same."

She says, "I know Dad. Take care."

He sighs as he hangs up. He thinks about the parents of the girls this guy held hostage, tortured and killed. He wishes he could do more for them than just get them justice.

Veronica breezes through her afternoon classes. She texts Logan that she needs an A on her poem. Logan texts her back to do it herself. She sends him a picture of her face pouting.

Logan opens his text during English and almost laughs out loud. She looks totally adorable. Weird how she wouldn't even text during school last week. Now she's sending him pictures during class.

He gets another text that asks him if he is going surfing after school.

Puzzled he texts her he is.

Looking at the return text he sees she is going to drop by.

He asks her why.

She texts back, 'Eye candy."

Amused but puzzled, Logan texts back that DK is not going with him.

Veronica texts back 'Duh. I know"

Reading her last text Logan feels the breath leave his body. He's not totally sure but he thinks Veronica just called him hot. He can't believe she is so …. Outgoing now.

Veronica heads over to talk to Brody Chang before she heads home with Lilly. He is surprised to see her but readily answers her questions about competing in surfing competitions. He walks with her towards the parking lot.

They garner a lot of attention as Brody is a totally hot guy who wins some surfing competitions. He is not an 09er. He is not dating anyone right now and he is looking with interest at Veronica.

John and Casey waiting by Casey's car for Logan notice Veronica and Brody walking.

Veronica after listening to Brody's instructions thanks him for the information. He easily tells her it was no problem. He says, "If you ever want to learn to surf, I would be happy to give you lessons."

Smiling at his obvious flirting she says, "I'll keep it in mind."

She walks away towards Lilly's car after giving him a small wave. He stops at his car and watches her walk away.

John and Casey note Brody's interest. When Logan walks up they immediately tell him about seeing Veronica and Brody Chang together. Logan frowns and says, "Veronica is not like Lilly. She would never cheat on DK."

The guys agree but tell Logan that a lot of guys are looking at Veronica. John says, "She's a hottie now."

Casey laughs and agrees as he unlocks his car. Logan gets in the front frowning in thought about how the guys see Veronica differently as well.

Veronica walks over to Lilly's car and says, "Why did pep squad practice get cancelled?"

Lilly makes a face and says, "Miss P***** got called away."

Her face creases into a smile and she says, "More loving time for my man."

Veronica looks closely at Lilly and decides to let it go for now. Meg told her that Lilly was actually pretty nice to Logan at lunch even though he practically called her a slut. Veronica had been happy to hear that Lilly was making more of an effort to treat Logan better even when they weren't dating. It is definitely a start.

She gets Lilly to drop her off at the Echolls Estate. Lilly although puzzled as to why Veronica would waste her time talking to Lynn drops her off.

As she gets out of Lilly's car she says, "Remember to mention prom tonight at supper."

Lilly looks at her friend and sees the twinkle in her eyes. She says, "OK. See you later."

Veronica nods and waves her friend off.

The guy at the gate lets her in and she walks up to the house. Logan won't be there until later so she has a little while to talk to Lynn.

She pulls out her phone as she walks and calls Inga. She listens as Inga tells her about the dog pound scandal and Veronica happily congratulates her on her first bust. As they talk she notes a few names of owners of dogs found at the pound. She needs a couple of quotes for her article for the school paper.

Veronica reaches the door to the Echolls' mansion and knocks. She is immediately let in and is told that Lynn is waiting for her in the living room. She thanks the maid and asks for a water when asked what she would like to drink.

Lynn Echolls happily greets Veronica with a hug. Veronica sits beside her on the coach and tells her she looks beautiful.

Looking at the young girl before her Lynn comments, "Well I like your new hair style and look."

Veronica smiles at Logan's mom. She says, "Tell me what you have been doing. How is the Charity auction going?"

Surprised that Veronica even knows she is involved in the auction, Lynn starts telling her about what the theme is this year and what she has been doing. Veronica listening carefully politely accepts her water from the maid and takes a sip.

Veronica asks astute questions about Lynn's part in the auction. After a few minutes Veronica asks Lynn what she is wearing to the ball. Lynn is surprised when Veronica asks to see her dress.

Lynn takes Veronica upstairs and shows her the dress she bought. Veronica likes it and says, "Mrs. Echolls, you have such a modern style."

Veronica examining the detail on the dress misses Lynn's surprise and then pleasure at Veronica's interest.

Standing up from her examination, Veronica asks to see what shoes and jewelry Lynn is planning on wearing.

A little wistfully she tells Lynn that she wishes she were taller sometimes. Veronica now examining the shoes tells Lynn that she is lucky to be so tall and slender.

Lynn looks closer at Veronica at her words and says, "Yes but you bring out the protective instincts in a man you are so petit."

Veronica smiles impishly and meets Lynn's gaze. She says, "It does work in my favor."

Lynn laughs at the younger woman's comment. She takes Veronica over to her jewelry box and shows her the latest diamonds Aaron bought her.

Shaking her head at the flashiness of the necklace, Veronica says, "Men have no idea what women want do they?"

Frowning at the younger woman's statement Lynn asks her what she means. Veronica looks at Lynn and explains that a lot of men think that a woman is an ornament for them.

She holds the necklace up to Lynn and says, "It's magnificent but it's not you."

Veronica looks through her jewelry box and pulls out a simple but elegant necklace. It has a huge diamond on it but the setting is very feminine. She remembers Logan telling her that Lynn's parents bought it for her.

"Now this is more you; feminine, classy and elegant." Veronica shows the necklace to Lynn and watches the emotions go over Lynn's face.  
Lynn is deeply touched that Veronica thinks she is beautiful. She tells Veronica her parents bought it for her and Aaron hates when she wears it.

Frowning Veronica says, "Duncan doesn't even see the real me. He sees this image he wants."

"Aaron has to keep up a certain image." Lynn explains.

Veronica shakes her head and gently corrects, "He is already a star. He is choosing to keep up the image. He doesn't have to anymore."  
Surprised Lynn thinks about what Veronica is telling her. It sounds like she is saying Aaron is a shallow man. Normally girls Logan brings over are thrilled to meet Aaron and don't' have time for her. Veronica has always been more. She is truly sweet and caring. Lynn is very glad she is Logan's friend.

Back downstairs Veronica makes a note in her phone scheduler when exactly Lynn and Aaron are leaving for LA. She remembers that Aaron had whipped Logan the night before they left. She needs to prevent that.

She opens Lilly's computer and accesses a web browser. She brings up the site that Brody told her about and shows it to Lynn. She says, "I was thinking we should sign Logan as a member today and then maybe enter him in some beginning competitions."

Veronica is opening a page for membership. She talks about how entering athletic competitions looks good on a college resume. Veronica misses Lynn's look of surprise that Veronica thinks Logan should go to college.

Reading the membership information, Veronica says, "I guess we just need Logan's social security number, birth date and parental information for this form."

Veronica starts typing in the information Lynn supplies. When it is completed she sends it in. She emails Lynn a schedule of the competitions for the fall and winter. She says, "Look it over and then let me know which competition works best for Aaron's schedule. He doesn't need to be here for it but we don't' want him upset that Logan is taking away his limelight."

She brightly tells Lynn they should have a party for Logan after the competition. Lynn is enthusiastic.

Veronica pulls out her phone to call her mother to pick her up. Lynn tells her that she will get her driver to take her home. Veronica tells her she is going to the beach to take some pictures of Logan surfing before she goes home. Lynn asks for copies of the pictures and easily agrees for the Echolls' driver to wait for her at the beach and then take her home.

Happily Veronica hugs Lynn and thanks her for showing her outfit and for helping her with her surprise for Logan. Lynn is happy to hug Veronica back. She likes this girl a lot.

Veronica arrives at the beach and walks down to the water with her camera. She takes some pictures of the guys surfing. Logan spotting Veronica there comes into shore to talk to her.

Openly ogling Logan's body, Veronica greets Logan easily. Logan is surprised at Veronica's comfort with his half naked body. She normally blushes when he is close to her and only wearing board shorts. Today she is looking at him and seems to be enjoying what she sees.

Logan asks her about the pictures and Veronica says, "I'm practicing with the camera you bought me. Mrs. Dent says she is going to let me take pictures for the paper."

Happy Veronica likes the gift her picked out for her, Logan says, "I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding?" Veronica enthuses, "It was the best present I got for my birthday."

Surprised Logan says, "I thought you loved the necklace Lilly bought and the bracelet Duncan bought you."

Fingering her necklace Veronica says, "I love this necklace because it is from Lilly, not because of the diamond."

Logan frowns a little at her explanation. Veronica continues, "I love the camera because you know me and bought me what I wanted, not what you wanted me to have."

Understanding what Veronica is telling him Logan is touched by her words. He did think about what to buy her and had taken the time to pick out a camera he thought she would really like. That she appreciated the time and thought he put into the gift was nice to hear.

Logan noticing that the Echolls' driver brought Veronica asks her what is going on. Veronica explains that she went to talk to Logan's mother about something and she showed her what she is wearing to the charity ball.

Veronica looks at Logan and steps closer. She says quietly, "Logan your mom is feeling lonely right now."

Logan is surprised at how Veronica spent time with his mother. Lilly has no time for Lynn. Veronica tells Logan that moving to Neptune took his mother from her friends. She says, "Logan is there any way you could call her friends and ask them to make an effort to see her when she is in LA?"

Logan looks upset. Veronica takes his hand and pulls him down to sit beside her. She tells him that his mother seems a little down and that his dad is kind of focused on himself so doesn't pay any real attention to his mother.

Frowning Logan says defensively, "What do you know about it?"

Moving closer to Logan, Veronica looks him in the eyes. She says firmly, "Logan I am your friend. I would never betray your confidences but I'm not blind."

Meeting her gaze Logan can see that she is telling him the truth.

He listens as she continues, "You know about my mom and her drinking, right?"

Logan nods. He is taken aback. Veronica doesn't usually mention her mother's drinking and normally covers for it.

Edging closer, Veronica lowers her voice. She says, "Mom is not much of a mom anymore and she is not much of a wife to dad."

Upset for her Logan takes her hand and rubs it in sympathy.

Veronica says, "I can't do anything about mom and dad's relationship but I can support them both."

Shrugging her shoulders she says, "That's not much but it is all I can do."

"In a week or so your parents are going back to LA. If you contacted a few of your mom's real friends, maybe they could make sure they see her and talk to her in LA while your dad is busy on set." Veronica says.

Logan looks at her as he thinks about what she is saying. He doesn't know how Veronica knows about his mom but it is obvious she does. He says, "Have you and Lilly been talking about me?"

Veronica frowns and says, "Not about your mom."

Logan pauses as he thinks about what Veronica said.

Veronica continues, "Lilly is my best friend but you are my friend too. I wouldn't talk about you like that."

Seeing she's offended Logan rushes to reassure her. He explains, "It's just Lilly was nicer today. When I asked her about it she said you told her to quit being such a bitch."

A small smile comes over Veronica's face. She says, "I'm going to tell you what I told her. The four of us are friends. If we break up with our respective boyfriend or girlfriend, we are all still going to be there for each other."

Logan's eyes narrow at her wording. He says, "You aren't just talking about Lilly and me are you?"

Quickly, Veronica looks away. She says, "I'm just generalizing about the four of us."

Immediately Logan knows that Veronica is not telling him everything. He says, "The same rule applies to you as to me. DK is my best friend but you are my friend too."

Veronica meets his gaze and he is taken aback by the happiness in her gaze. She says, "I know. It's great!"

She pauses and then adds, "I think sometimes we don't work on our friendship because of the Kanes but I do value our relationship. "

"Are you sure you don't just want to be alone with me.?" Logan questions.

Veronica throws her head back in laughter. Logan watches a little transfixed. She deadpans, "You caught me. I want you and I must have you."

She adds her voice breaking into giggles in the middle, "Take me now."

Logan smiles at her humor and says, "You know I get that a lot."

After she sobers from her laughter she says quietly, "Duncan wants me to be someone I'm not."

Logan can see her upset. He puts his arm around her and says, "Have you talked to him?"  
Veronica looks a little incredulously at him. She says, "Yeah like Duncan wants to have honest conversations."

Logan doesn't know what to say. He knows she is right. Duncan is like Celeste at times. He will not open up about his feelings. He just never thought Veronica saw any negatives about Duncan.

Logan says, "I'm sorry."

Nodding her acceptance Veronica says, "I know. It helps that you understand."

There is a compatible silence.

Logan finally breaks it and says, "I'll call my mom's friends."

Veronica nods and says, "We will do what we can. We don't have much control over the situation."

Keeping his arm around her Logan sits in silence.

After a few moments, Veronica says, "Logan I have to go and get ready for dinner at the Kane's tonight."

She pauses and says, "Can I call you later friend?"

Logan nods and says, "Sure." He stands as she stands. Veronica says, "Maybe on the weekend you could teach me to surf."

Logan looks at her and sees she is serious. He says, "Really?"

She nods and teases, "You better snap up this offer Logan. I have another offer for a surfing coach."

"Brody offered to teach you?" Logan guesses.

Veronica nods and says, "Yes and he's hot."

Logan affronted says, "I'm hotter."

She looks him over and says, "Yes you are."

As she walks away she adds, "You are the only guy who I want to put his hands on me in my skimpy bikini."

She peeks back and says, "I mean as my surfing instructor." She laughs at his shock as she walks away.

Logan watches her get in the Echolls car. He shakes his head and goes over to pick up his board. She is an enigma lately. He smiles a little as the thinks about her teasing and laughter. She is fun though. She keeps him on his toes. He likes that. He is also very happy she wants to work on their friendship. He thinks she is right in that they haven't focused on their friendship. It is sort of an afterthought to their friendships with the Kane siblings. A person would be very lucky to have Veronica Mars as his friend.

He heads back to the ocean to surf with his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

_Story so Far: Veronica awakens in her fifteen year old body with her memories intact. She can change the past; prevent Lilly's death, Lynn Echolls' suicide and stop Aaron. She writes a list of personal things she wants to change and crimes she wants to prevent. Cutting her hair and getting clothes she is more comfortable in is the first step and then with her usual singleminded determination she sets out to do all the things she needs to on her lists. _

Veronica reads the morning paper as she eats her breakfast. Her mother has been cold and standoffish since Veronica tried to talk to her the other day and has not made an appearance at breakfast this morning. Inwardly Veronica sighs as she knows her father is going to notice the strain between them if her mother doesn't get control of herself.

Right now though her father is tired from working long hours and is focused on the strangler case. It made the morning papers. The DA is interviewed and discusses the circumstances that led to the real killer's capture. Snorting a little Veronica notices that her dad's hard work is not really acknowledged by the attention seeking public official.

She's pleased that her father caught the strangler before he killed again. It just proves that the future can be changed. She's also happy that Sacs and Inga caught the dog nappers. She's a little frustrated that Lamb just brought in the trainer from the gym for questioning without first finding out who all he sold steroids to and who his connection is in Mexico. A good lawyer is going to punch all sorts of holes in the case. No wonder the Kanes picked him as their patsy. He's such a tool!

Putting down the paper Veronica looks at her father as he eats breakfast. She says, "Congratulations on catching the strangler."

Keith Mars looks at his daughter and smiles a little. He says, "I wish we had caught him earlier though."

Nodding in understanding, Veronica says, "I wish people didn't kill but I'm glad there are guys like you who can stop them."

Surprised at her tone Keith looks at his daughter. She says, "You are a good police officer. You can't prevent sick people from doing crimes. You just have to stop them from hurting more innocent people."

Finishing her cereal Veronica stands and goes over to her father. She wraps her arms around him from behind and says, "I am very proud of you Dad."

Keith feels the pressure in his chest from her words. He knows she's his daughter and would be proud of him no matter what he did but it is really nice she thinks he is a good police officer.

He says, "I'm very proud of you too."

Kissing his temple she says, "You are my father. It's your job to be proud of me."

He laughs and squeezes her arm that his across his chest.

She pulls away and says, "I'll get ready. Can we leave in about five minutes?"

Keith nods and says, "Sure."

Veronica heads into her room to brush her teeth and get her messenger bag.

Watching his daughter leave the room Keith wonders what is going on with her. She is different lately. It's not just her hair and clothes. She has a more dramatic attitude. She seems more confident; more directed. Still an abrupt change is reason for worry but she seems happy. He decides to have a father-daughter day soon. He's been working long hours and hasn't seen much of her lately.

***

Logan arrives with Casey to school. Walking down the hall to his locker he stops and says hello to Duncan who is putting his books into his locker. He says, "DK."

Duncan looks up and says hello to his best friend.

Logan says, "Surfing was good yesterday."

Grunting a little in displeasure Duncan says, "Dad wants me to work with one of his friends after school. It will look good on my college application."

"Well you missed Veronica. She dropped by and took some pictures." Logan mentions. He adds, "She was at your house for supper though. I guess you saw her then."

Logan watches Duncan's reaction. He is a little concerned about Duncan and Veronica's relationship. Duncan is definitely unhappy with how Veronica is dressing and acting. Veronica seems unhappy with how reserved Duncan is.

Duncan frowns at Logan's comment. He says, "I don't know what the matter with her is. She really upset Mom and Dad at supper."

Surprised Logan asks, "What happened?"

Duncan looks around and sees they are alone. He tells Logan he is not really sure why his parents were upset but his mother left table and his father got angry.

"What did Veronica say?" Logan asks.

Frowning in thought Duncan tells Logan that Veronica went on and on about prom and how it would be so romantic to marry the guy you went to prom with.

Logan frowns at his friend and says, "What is wrong with that?"

Duncan frowns and says, "I don't know." He pauses and says, "She got a funny smile when my mother left the table. I think she did it on purpose."

The bell rings and Logan walks with Duncan towards his class.

***

Veronica arrives at school and finds Luke by his locker. She leans on the locker next to Luke and says, "Soooooo Luke."

He looks up at her from his position in front of his lower level locker. He says, "Hello Veronica."

She smirks at him and says, "I hear that a trainer from the Neptune Health Club was taken in and questioned about selling steroids."

Luke looks around and sees they are alone. He says, "You told your dad."

Shaking her head Veronica says, "I didn't but that is beside the point. You are in the clear as long as you stay away from using and selling."

Luke says, "I got your voice mail."

"Good" she nods. Standing up she says, "You are my friend. I couldn't let you throw your whole future away."

She walks a few steps down the hall and turns around. She says, "I hope you will make the right decisions in the future."

She turns back without waiting for his answer and walks away.

She stops by Mac's locker on her way to hers. She says, "Mac."

The dark haired girl looks up at Veronica's voice. She says, "Veronica."

Veronica smiles and questions, "You have Mr. Rico for 6th period American History don't you?"

Frowning a little as she thinks about Veronica's question, Mac answers, "Yes."

Bouncing a little as she talks, Veronica asks, "Is he making your class do that group presentation and paper?"

"Yes," Mac answers groans a little. She says, "I hate group projects."

Veronica smiles at her tone. She asks, "Have you picked a partner yet?"

Mac suspicious asks, "No, why are you asking?"

Veronica tilts her head a little and says, "I think you should partner Casey Gant."

Surprised the taller girl says, "Casey Gant?" She pauses and then adds, "I doubt he even knows who I am."

Looking seriously at her friend Veronica says, "He is not a usual 09er." She explains about how his grandmother is ill and teaching him about the company so he can take over plus he is taking a full course load with four advanced courses.

Mac listens with interest but still doesn't see how her partnering with Casey would help him.

Veronica clarifies, "Well you are a girl who needs to intern this summer and Casey has pull at Gant Publishing."

Frowning in thought Mac clarifies, "I'm not sure I understand what you are saying."

Waving her arm at her friends Veronica says, "It is a big project worth fifty percent of the semester grade."

Mac nods. Veronica continues, "I think that you are like me and end up doing most of the work yourself anyways."

Mac nods in agreement. Veronica finishes, "This way you get a good grade, you help Casey and you get a desired internship for the summer that looks great on your college applications."

She finishes, "Casey gets free time to learn from his grandmother, a great grade and a top notch intern for his business."

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Win, win."

Mac thinking aloud says, "I guess." It is obvious by her tone she is not convinced. She looks at Veronica and questions, "How would it work?"

Veronica smiles at her tone and cuts to the chase, "If I can arrange it, would you do it?"

"I guess so." Mac says but still doesn't sound sure.

Veronica desides to take it and assures her new friend, "I won't leave you hanging Mac. Casey will come through with his part."

Mac sees Veronica is serious. She says, "OK."

Veronica smiles at her happy to have this part of her plan decided. "I'll get back to you. This is just between us."

Mac nods.

Veronica says, "Hey what are you doing Friday night?"

Looking at her new friend, Mac feels some trepidation. She likes Veronica but she has the strange feeling that knowing Veronica is like holding onto the tail of a tiger. You have to hang on and not let go but you are scared out of your mind.

Even though she sees Mac's uncertainty about their friendship Veronica forges ahead. She needs Mac to learn to trust her and she is not certain of how much time she has to get Mac's trust. Veronica says, "I'm going with Duncan to Dick's party. You should come with us."

Looking at her watch, Veronica tells Mac she has to run but will call her later with the details. She says, "We'll pick you up."

Veronica says good bye and heads towards her first class seemingly oblivious to Mac's shock at being asked to an 09er party.

***

Logan arrives in journalism to see Mrs. Dent reading a piece of paper and Veronica standing beside her desk waiting. He goes back to his computer station and sits down. After a minute or so, he notices Mrs. Dent look at Veronica and ask her a few questions. He sees Veronica's face light up in a smile and then she walks down the isle and sits at the computer next to Logan.

They both start their computers and Mrs. Dent gives the class a topic to research and write about by the end of the class. She reminds them how to send the article to her drop box and she will grade it and email it back.

Veronica opens a search engine and while it is loading asks Logan if he finished her poem yet.

Logan waiting for the search engine to load answers, "I'm done."

Smiling happily Veronica types in her topic and selects a web site to read.

As she waits for the web site to load she asks Logan, "That's great! Can you email it to me?"

Frowning Logan looks at her and informs her, "I wrote it out."

Veronica half focused on what she is reading says, "What is this 1990?"

"Maybe you forgot I was doing you a favor." Logan snarks looking a little offended.

Veronica looks over at his tone and says teasingly, "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

A little exasperated at her attitude, he says, "This is why I don't help people."

Laughing at him she pouts, "You love me."

He pushes her chair away with his foot and goes back to his research.

He tries to hold in his smile when he hears her sing, "He loves me, he loves me. My baby loves me."

Mrs. Dent frowning makes Veronica stop singing aloud but from time to time Logan can still hear her humming the song. He resists the urge to laugh. It would only encourage her.

At the end of the class Mrs. Dent tells the class that the first newspaper meeting will be Thursday after school.

Veronica as they pack up says, "Logan, I signed us up for newspaper."

He looks sharply at her and says, "What?"

Repeating the words like he is two she says, "I… Signed… Us… Up… For… Newspaper."

"Why would I waste valuable surfing time working on the newspaper?" He asks.

Smiling she says, "School spirit?"

He frowns. She tries again, "Budding journalist?"

He grimaces at her. Smirking she questions, "Clark Kent want-to-be?"

He tilts his head and frowns at her.

"Ohhh I know," she waves her hand like he is a teacher and she knows the answer. She says, "It looks good on your college applications."

"I'm not going to college," he reminds her.

Undeterred she singsongs, "You would be part of the team."

Frowning he says, "I'm not a joiner."

She claps her hands together and says with fake excitement, "We can totally do it together. We would be like best friends."

She does a cute cheerleader imitation with her arms and ends it with a kick.

Logan can't help but smile. She is so cute!

Breathlessly she grabs his arm and begs, "Don't you want to be my BFF?" She flutters her eyes at him.

Laughing he gently picks up her bag and hands it to her.

The bell rings and she takes her bag from Logan. She says, "Friend, I am craving Italian for lunch."

She tilts her head at him. Logan says, "Are you sitting with us today?"

Nodding as she walks ahead of him out the door, she says, "Sure. I might be a little late, I have something to do."

She gives him a wave as she goes left to her next class and Logan goes right.

As she walks to lunch, Veronica finds Casey at his locker. She outlines her plan for him to partner with Mac for the semester project in American History. Casey looks at Veronica in surprise. She gives him the win- win speech and he smiles at her arm movements. She says winningly, "Mac is smart and a wiz with computers. You won't regret giving her an internship."

Casey looks at Veronica in amusement at her manipulative way. He shakes his head a little and says, "It can be arranged."

Happy her plan is working, Veronica orders, "Good. Talk to Mac in class this afternoon."

She walks a few steps away and then turns back. Looking him in the eye Veronica warns him, "Treat her with respect though Casey. She's a friend of mine."

Casey nods in understanding. He walks over and stands in front of her. Veronica looks up at him. She can see his sincerity. He says, "I will." After a few seconds he says, "Thanks for helping me out Veronica."

Smiling a little impishly she teases, "Wow, did that hurt?"

He laughs and says, "A little."

She smiles at his answer and says, "You are welcome. It will benefit you both so it's good."

Waving her arm between them she tells him quietly, "It's between us though."

Casey agrees.

Before she leaves him she says, "Remember that you can break out Friday at Dick's party and have some fun. I'll watch out for you."

He puts a hand to his heart and says in an Irish accent, "You're a good woman Veronica Mars.'

Frowning a little she says, "Don't give up your day job."

Casey laughs as she walks away.

Veronica wandered over to Duncan's locker to see if she could walk with him to lunch.

Casey continues to walk towards the Quad without Veronica thinking about how much she has helped him. She is his chemistry partner and there is a lot of homework in that class. She has arranged for Mac to help him in American Government. If he doesn't have to do the big project, it would really be a huge time saver. He thinks about how much better he is feeling about his life right now thanks to Veronica.

***

Logan walks down the hall towards his locker. He sees Lilly walking ahead of him. He catches up to her and says, "Hey Lil."

Lilly turns and sees Logan.

She says, "Hi."

Looking around to make sure no one can hear them Logan says, "Duncan says Veronica upset your parents on purpose at supper last night."

Lilly's face lights up in remembrance. She laughingly tells Logan that she may not have to bother Celeste anymore because Veronica has taken over that role for her. Waving her arms in enthusiasm for the story, she tells Logan that Celeste almost popped an aneurysm.

Logan asks her what happened and Lilly frowns as little as she thinks. She pauses and then tells Logan she is not sure. She says that they were all sitting at the supper table eating when she remembered that Veronica asked her to mention senior prom. She tells him she brought it up and suddenly Veronica starts talking about how it would be great if you married the guy you went to senior prom with. Then she starts talking about how she should ask her mother who she went to senior prom with. After that she starts talking about how she and Duncan are going together and they are going to share a limo with Lilly. She tells Logan Veronica went on to talk about how she and Lilly are sisters in all ways. Lilly laughs saying how Celeste nearly had a cow and that she got up and left. She adds, "My father's face was red. He excused himself to go and made some phone calls."

Lilly tells Logan that when they got back to her room, Veronica had laughed until she almost peed her pants. Logan can't believe that pink sugary Veronica who used to get so scared around Celeste deliberately made her angry.

Logan wonders for the hundredth time what happened to her that she changed so much.

He thinks about Veronica calling him last night and telling him that she is emailing him the pictures of him surfing. She teased him that she printed a few up for herself and has them pinned up on her bulletin board.

Never one to be at a loss for words Logan had immediately teased her that he would take pictures of her on Saturday in her bikini.

Veronica had easily laughed and then asked Logan what he was doing the next day. He told her he was probably going to go surfing.

She told him she was practicing soccer with Carmen after school. She tells him that she is excited about soccer try outs and she wishes she hadn't done pep squad last year.

Logan teases her about missing her in her pep squad uniform and she says, "I thought you would like the short soccer uniform better."

Stunned a little silent, Logan wonders if Veronica knows how much he liked her in her short soccer shorts and knee socks.

Veronica continues on about how excited she is to be in journalism instead of business.

Logan comments on how upset Duncan is she left business class. He hears he snort and then is surprised to hear her say, "He's upset that it will upset precious Celeste if I decide to become a journalist."

Normally quick witted, Logan doesn't know what to say back to her. He is finding it hard to believe that she sees things she doesn't like about her perfect boyfriend and their future perfect life.

Logan does know that Duncan is under Celeste's thumb and he like her he doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He just never thought Veronica found them to be a problem.

Now he is even more concerned about Veronica and Duncan.

Logan wonders why Veronica never told him about upsetting both Celeste and Jake at supper last night. After talking to Lilly he sees that Veronica knew that talking about the prom would upset them and had set Lilly up to mention it so she could upset them.

He really needs to talk to her and find out what is going on with her. Duncan is very concerned but Lilly seems happy and impressed with the changes in Veronica.

Veronica told Logan that she talked to her mother about her drinking.

Alert to her tone Logan says, "How did it go?"

There is a few seconds silence and then he hears Veronica says, "She went to her room, slammed the door and didn't come back out."

Logan says, "So better than you thought?"

Veronica giggles a little. She says, "Yeah."

They had hung up shortly after that but Logan had been comfortable talking to her and happy she was able to talk to him about her mother.

Logan and Lilly walk side by side and they are comfortable with each other. Logan knows that something has changed between them. He still loves her and wants to date her but they are acting more like friends lately. He is happy that they aren't tearing each other apart. He wonders if Veronica really did talk to Lilly about him. He kind of believes that she did. She had talked to him about how the Fab 4 will remain friends no matter what. Deep inside he needs to know that. So yeah he's hurt about Lilly seeing someone else but he is happy to be her friend as well.

He asks her about her classes and pep squad. They talk easily as they enter the quad and go over to their usual table.

Veronica arrives at lunch with Duncan. They sit across from Logan. Lilly sits at the table as well. The 09ers watch to see if they are going to fight. The Quad watches to see how will choose what side.

Veronica watching can see that Lilly is trying to be better to Logan. She also sees that Lilly is going to make a decision soon about whether to continue dating Weevil or go back to Logan. Veronica seeing how well they are getting along thinks Lilly will go back to Logan. She is torn about seeing Logan with Lilly again but knows he loves her and that if Lilly actually gives their relationship a real chance, it might work out. The talk around the lunch table is Dick's party on Friday night. Veronica sighs as she doesn't really want to go but knows she should go and keep care of Lilly, Logan and Casey.

Veronica talks to Duncan about his work experience after school and homework from their classes together. They talk about soccer tryouts in a couple of weeks. Veronica tells him about her first newspaper article being published in the next edition of the school newspaper. Logan notices that they are talking more like friends than boyfriend/girlfriend.

After school Veronica visits with Lilly for a few minutes and tells her that after pep squad they can go shopping. She tells her she will be practicing soccer with Carmen.

Veronica arrives at Carmen's locker and Tad leaves letting Carmen he will be back to pick her up in an hour and a half. Veronica gives him a mock salute like he is a German officer and Carmen smiles at her teasing.

Veronica mildly says, "Controlling much?"

Carmen looks at her funny and then lets it go as Veronica asks about who is going to try out for soccer this year. Carmen and Veronica talk all the way to the soccer field and they both sit and put on their soccer shoes. They both pull soccer balls out of their bags and then walk over to stretch. They talk amicably about dating, clothes, music and school as they stretch and then run to warm up.

Veronica enjoys her time with Carmen. She can see Carmen is still in love with Tad. She knows that he hasn't done anything yet to hurt Carmen but she is still worried about his possessive streak.

When Lilly finishes pep squad practice she walks over to watch Veronica practice. She knows she has upset Weevil by refusing to see him that evening. He is getting too possessive of her. He wants her to acknowledge their relationship publicly. He wants her to admit she loves him. He is pushing her too hard. The problem is she does have stronger feelings for him. She likes to be held by him. He's a skilled lover but there's more.

She's broken out of her introspection by Veronica's arrival. She sees Veronica's blue eyes are appraising her mood and Lilly wonders what is bringing about all the changes in her best friend. She seems happier.

Veronica walks with her friend towards her car and listens as Lilly talks about the new pep squad routine.

Veronica getting in the car happily tells Lilly that she talked her dad into giving her some money for new clothes. Lilly laughs and says, "You didn't tell him it was for underwear did you?"

Frowning a little Veronica says, "Dad doesn't think of me as even being remotely attractive to boys yet."

"Yeah. I think that ship has sailed with my father." Lilly comments.

Veronica laughs out loud thinking of the time that Jake caught Logan in Lilly's room. She says a little dryly, "I'm sure the visual he got after your fifteenth birthday party cleared things up for him."

Giggling Lilly agrees. She tells Veronica the latest gossip and they talk about what they need shopping.

Veronica enjoys her time with Lilly. She is so special, so full of life.

They do some underwear shopping. Veronica is pleased to find some good underwear on sale that accentuates the little attributes she has. Lilly approves of her choices and picks out a few sets for herself. They try on some very revealing teddies and Veronica insists that Lilly buy one of the black ones she tried on. She says, "It will blow your new man's mind." She advises absently as she looks at a short dark blue nightgown on the rack, "You should wear it under something ordinary like a skirt and sweater. Then when you reveal the drop dead sexy teddy, it will really surprise him."

Lilly considers what Veronica says and then adds it to her pile. She always wears revealing clothes but can see Veronica's point about surprising her man sometimes.

She looks consideringly at Veronica and says, "When are you going to surprise your man?"

Veronica sighs and says, "Lil."

She pauses and asks quietly, "Why did you really want me to date Duncan?" Lilly hearing the serious tone in Veronica's question bites back her knee jerk response of the Fab 4 being together forever. Veronica continues, "You could see the real me underneath." She looks closely at Lilly and says, "You know the real me is not right for Duncan, don't you?"

Finally Lilly nods. She says, "I love you and want you to be my sister forever."

Touched Veronica hugs her friend and says, "Oh we will be if I have anything to say about it."

Reassured by her friend's tone and words, Lilly briefly hugs her back and says, "BFF."

Nodding Veronica agrees, "BFF."

Veronica adds quietly, "Even if Duncan and I can't make it, I will always be there for you."

Smiling Lilly says, "Ditto."

Veronica says, "What about you? Are you ready to tell the world who your mystery man is?"

Immediately frowning Lilly says, "It is going good like it is. Why does he want to change things?"

Seeing her friend's upset, Veronica understands that Weevil is pushing Lilly to date him openly. Their relationship has progressed enough that Weevil is feeling more confident about it. Thinking about it, Veronica wonders if Lilly has real feelings for Weevil or if she truly loves Logan. It is hard to tell with Lilly because she is most often flippant with her feelings.

Lilly's phone rings and she walks away to answer it in private. Veronica goes back to looking at outfits on the rack.

As she absently looks at the sexy outfits, Veronica thinks about how different she and Lilly were at this age. She thinks it is ironic that the Veronica she is now can relate to Lilly always running from relationships. Veronica thinks about all the times that she ran away from her relationship with Logan in high school and college. She was so afraid of being hurt that she pushed him away. She never really gave him the chance he deserved. She never loved him like he deserved. She sighs and thinks about how now if she goes back to the future she might have lost her chance forever. She wishes she had let herself really love him.

Rousing herself out of her thoughts she focuses on the present. She has this chance to make things better and she can't blow it just because she wishes she could be with Logan. She has to let him go and help him be happy.

Lilly comes back and says, "Ronica, are you ready to go?"

Veronica smiles at her friend and says, "Sure."

As Veronica puts her new underwear away she sees that Lilly snuck some thongs and sexy bras in. Veronica smiles and shakes her head. She would never have worn them when she was fifteen but now she would definitely wear them.

Veronica looks at the new bathing suit she bought. It is not a tiny bikini but it flatters her figure. She just couldn't wear any of her one piece bathing suits anymore.

Veronica looks at the package from the genetic testing center. She reads the instructions and sees that it is just like the test she took with her father after her mother left; she just has to get a drop of blood from her and her father. She needs the piece of paper as definitive proof that Jake Kane is not her biological father but there is a little tiny part inside her that is worried about the result.

There is knock on her door and she hears her father asking her if she wants to have a piece of pie with him. Veronica tells him to come in.

Keith opens the door and sees the empty shopping bags on her bed. He says, "Shopping trip successful?"

Smiling Veronica says, "Very. Thank you for the advance on my allowance."

Keith notices her looking at a testing kit. He asks her about it. Veronica tells him that she can get extra credit in health if she does a HIV test.

She says, "Now I am not sure I can do it."

Keith laughs at the way she is looking at the finger lancet as if it is a deadly snake. He thinks it is so cute how women can be so strong in some ways and so timid in others. He walks closer and says, "Do you want me to do it for you?"

Obvious relief goes over her face and she hands him the lancet. He takes it from her and reaches for her hand to poke her finger.

She quickly pulls her hand away and says, "No way."

Putting her hand behind her back she says sweetly, "You are a big strong sheriff."

Keith gives her an amused frown at her obvious ploy to get him to poke his own finger.

Unabashed she smiles winningly at him and he shakes his head at her but obligingly pokes his finger and reaches over putting the drop of blood on the white area of the cardboard.

Grabbing the cardboard from her father she says, "Thanks Dad."

He shakes his head at her in mock disappointment and says, "I'll go out and cut your pie. I wouldn't want you to have to hold a sharp object."

She sticks her tongue out at him and says, "I'll be right there."

Carefully Veronica lets the sample dry and then packages the sample as directed. Later she will poke her finger for a sample when her eagle eyed father isn't around.

She heads out to have pie with him. If she can stop Lilly's murder chances are he can stay as Sheriff and keep the respect he so richly deserves. He really is a great Sheriff.


	8. Chapter 8

_Story so Far: Veronica wakes up in her fifteen year old body with her memories intact. She makes two lists of things to accomplish before she is returned to her own time. One list contains personal things and the other has crimes that she is aware will happen in the near future. She works through the lists understanding that in this time period Logan loves Lilly and if she is successful at preventing Lilly's murder, she will never be able to be with Logan in the future_.

Logan walks with DK down the corridors of the school towards his locker. As usual the pair draws a lot of attention from the other students. Duncan is noticed because he's the only son of Jake Kane, billionaire software mogul. Although his status is assured by his parentage alone, Duncan Kane is one of the top students academically in the school and he is involved in a number of school activities. He's headed to an Ivy League college and a bright future.

Logan Echolls is a different situation entirely. Logan is undoubtedly handsome; after all his parents are both glamorous movie and television actors. He's the leader of the 09er group, the most desired social group in the school. Really though it is his cocky, confident attitude that draws the most attention both positive and negative. This attitude is thought to be arrogant and the adulation he receives undeserved by many of the students jealous of the attention that Logan takes as his due without apology or even a token attempt to earn it. Logan does minimal school work relying on little else other than his lineage to be passed from grade to grade. He disrupts the classes, showing an obvious lack of respect specifically for his teachers and for authority in general. He just takes the perks of his status without apology or concern for others.

Presently he is single and enjoying his pick of the girls at his school and going out with his buddies surfing. He has the best of everything and takes it as his due. He is the most envied, hated and talked about guy in the school.

Presently he is obviously happy talking to his best friend as they walk down the hallway. So the have nots and the want to be's watch from their spot on the sidelines of the hallway. Most students move out of Logan and Duncan's way as they walk undeterred down the middle of the corridor.

Logan talks to Duncan about how he's pumped about the party tonight and of course the long weekend. After all in Logan's view, any day you can be at the beach instead of school is a good day.

His best friend used to his negative attitude about school work in particular and school in general merely shakes his head and asks him what time he's going over to Dick's house for his party tonight.

Logan tells him Casey is picking him up at seven and comments that Casey seems ready to party tonight; mentioning something about Veronica encouraging him to come and let loose.

Duncan frowns at that information and Logan is unsure whether it is the budding friendship between Casey and Veronica or the fact that sweet, doesn't drink unless forced to Veronica is encouraging one of their friends to party hard. Whatever he's thinking, DK keeps it to himself and tells Logan Veronica is getting a ride from her father because she's bringing her new friend Mac.

Logan a little surprised asks, "Do you think this Mac chick will fit in?"

DK gets a funny look on face and then says obviously mimicking Veronica, "Nobody better mess with her. She's my friend."

Logan has to smile at his friend's imitation of the tiny blonde. She is so bossy lately.

Reminded of her bossiness, Logan tells DK about Veronica signing him up for newspaper and how he has a meeting now.

Although Duncan feels Logan should be more involved in school activities, he is not impressed that it is Veronica making him do it. He asks Logan why he even agreed to go if he's not interested in it.

Frowning a little Logan admits he does like to write and then adds his voice a little puzzled, "It's hard to say no to Ronnie lately," Logan slaps his friend's shoulder adding, "You should know that better than anyone."

Duncan just shakes his head and tells Logan he has work with his dad's friend for a few hours now and he'll see him at the party. He heads out the door to meet with his sister and get a ride downtown.

Logan buoyant and happy that school is over for the week walks towards the newspaper room and sees Veronica talking to Mac by her locker. Dutifully Logan walks over to Mac's locker. When Logan arrives he sees Mac is a little put out and Veronica doesn't seem to notice Mac's obvious agitation.

He watches admiring her newfound pushy manner. Lilly just tells other students what to do and expects them to follow her orders. Veronica used to be one of Lilly's minions but lately she has become as manipulative as her best friend but in a different way. Logan is well aware of Veronica's ability to know what is going on with other students in the school. She seems to have inherited the ability to see what is happening around her from her father. He is a good Sheriff and Logan knows first hand is very difficult to fool. No Veronica is very well aware she is making her new friend uncomfortable and is choosing to pretend not to notice.

Veronica spying Logan gives him a genuine, happy smile. An answering smile lights Logan's face. He has always liked her but has never been able to relate to her like he can lately. He watches as she pouts up at him, "Mac is trying to get out of coming with me to the party tonight."

Logan adopts a valley girl accent, "Who would like miss one of Dick's parties?"

Instantly joining in she agrees, "Totally."

Mac looks at little incredulously at them both.

"Mac you should come. You'll have fun." Logan tells her quietly. After a short pause he adds enticingly, "Madison and Dick will fight. John will end up stripping and someone will fall in the pool."

Veronica adds her two cents, "There will be some girl on girl action and Logan will find one or two girls to make out with. Those are two sure things at an 09er party."

Logan nods at her observation, "Too true."

He wraps his arm around Veronica's shoulders and teases, "Are you offering Ronnie?"  
She tilts her head at him and teases back, "You never know. You'll have to wait until tonight to find out."

Mac is standing stunned by the way these two friends get along. It was a relationship that no one seemed to notice but they are obviously close.

"Something to look forward to," Logan laughs and pulls her to his side and walks with her towards the newspaper room.

Arrogantly he tosses a "See you later" over his shoulder pulling Veronica along with him as he walks. He ignores the girl's obvious discomfort at being dragged to an 09er party. After all Veronica has already decided she should go so why should Logan interfere?

In the newspaper work room, Veronica talks Logan into writing an article and she will take pictures for a marathon run for charity on Saturday afternoon.

Logan is not impressed as Saturday afternoon is for surfing but Veronica is excited about the idea. Students from Neptune High have entered and Logan will write about how they did and about the charity.

Veronica excitedly talks about what settings she is going to try on her camera. She whips it out of her bag to show Mrs. Dent who looks bewildered causing Logan to smile in amusement as Veronica points out the features on her camera.

Veronica wrapped up in talking about her camera totally misses that Mrs. Dent doesn't understand and is bemused by the perky tiny blond.

Logan rescuing the poor teacher pulls Veronica away to sit with him half listening as she moves on to talking about what lens she might use.

After the meeting was over, Logan called the Echolls' driver to take them home. Veronica sits beside Logan and tells him she's happy about the long weekend. Leaning against him she reminds him that tomorrow he promised to teach her to surf. She quizzes him about borrowing a board and perhaps a wet suit.

She doesn't understand but Logan is thrilled that she wants to learn to surf. It is a big part of his life and they are close friends. He hopes she likes it as he can really see them being friends for a long time; going on surfing holidays together.

He assures her he'll lend her a board from when he was her height; like when he was eight years old. He says this while protecting his shoulder which he knows she is going to hit for his comment about her being short. He's not disappointed.

Continuing on he leers at her in a teasing light manner and encourages her to wear a tiny bikini.

Surprising her friend Veronica adopts a dumb blonde air and says, "If that will help me surf better then….."

"Oh it will!" he quickly answers.

Shaking her head at his response, Veronica gets out of the car thanking Logan for the ride. Happily she tells him to save her a dance at the party.

She waves goodbye and goes in the house.

She arrives home to an empty house so she started supper, cleaned the bathrooms and vacuumed. She had time before her father came home for supper to bake a pan of brownies for her dad. He deserved some pampering.

Her mother didn't make it home for supper so Veronica ate with her father encouraging him to talk about how work was going. Inwardly she smirked at how he assumed that her mother cooked and then had to go out. She remembers how her fifteen year old self didn't know how to cook.

"Dad," she asks, "Why don't you organize a poker party for Saturday night?"

Keith looks at Veronica in question. She says, "You've been working too hard and should have some fun. Besides, I haven't seen Cliff in a while."

He smiles at her concern for him understanding that for some reason his daughter has always liked the public defender.

She adds enticingly, "I'll bake snickerdoodles."

Laughing at his daughter's cut manner, Keith agrees to have his friends over. Veronica nods in satisfaction and says, "Maybe I'll play too."

His laughter increasing, Keith says, "I won't mention you want to play or they won't come over." Keith knows she is a poker shark and her cute blonde looks just help her bluff her competition.

She tells her dad she is not impressed he is going back to work tonight but won't nag if he promises to barbeque on Sunday evening. Keith promises and tells Veronica he will talk to Lianne and she can pick up the fixings for steak and baked potatoes for Sunday. Veronica asks him to get some extra as she is thinking of inviting Logan over. She tells her father that his parents are going to LA this weekend and he will be home alone. Keith surprised at his daughter's concern for Logan agrees. She usually doesn't see Logan without one of the Kanes but he imagines his daughter has her reasons.

Veronica arrives at the party with an obviously uncomfortable Mac who is wearing jeans and a t shirt. Veronica chooses to wear a short jean skirt and green short t shirt that exposes her flat, tanned midriff. She looks good. She's comfortable in her body and with herself and it shows.

She walks around the party and introduces Mac around. Mac is surprised to find that most everyone is polite to her and can see that they are not willing right now to go against Duncan Kane's girlfriend and Lilly Kane's best friend.

They find Casey in the kitchen and he happily hugs Veronica and then Mac who is surprised at how happy the handsome 09er is to see her. After her hug with Casey Mac understands his unusual happiness at seeing her as she smells the alcohol and can tell he has started partying early. Veronica leans in and tells her that Casey is going to party hard tonight and they have to look after him; Mac is even more impressed with her new friend and how she cares about so many people.

Casey tells Veronica Duncan is in the den playing play station and he takes Mac's hand pulling her onto the dance floor. He nods at Veronica reassuring he will take care of Mac so she wanders into the Den to greet her boyfriend.

A while later she finds Logan and pulls him onto the dance floor. They dance together for a while. Logan happily swings her away and then back into his arms. Veronica follows him easily. He pulls her close and playfully dips her. Veronica is obviously having fun. Logan had noticed her dancing with Casey, Cassidy, Luke, John and of course Duncan. Logan tells her she looks good tonight and Veronica smiles at Logan. She looks him over slowly and tells him he looks hot. She says, "I like when you wear green shirts."

He is a little surprised as he is not yet used to the new Veronica. Although she is more outgoing she is not overtly sexual like Lilly. None of the guys are talking about being with her and Logan doesn't think she has fooled around on Duncan. In fact he thinks she might still be a virgin. Although Duncan is not impressed with Veronica's new look and attitude, most everyone else he talks to likes it. The guys like she looks hot but most tell Logan she is easier to talk to and more fun. Logan as well is more comfortable with the new Veronica. She looks astutely at him and says, "I have not cheated on Duncan Logan."

Frowning a little at her comment he smartly asks, "Have you taken mind reading lately."

She smirks at him and answers cutely, "Would I be slapping your face if I had?"

Logan smirks right back at her and says, "Absolutely."

She playfully grinds against him surprising him by saying, "Good."

Logan shakes his head at her enjoying her flirting.

Logan after dancing with Veronica had pulled Mac out onto the dance floor from where she was watching on the sidelines. She was initially stiff and uncomfortable but Logan's easy manner soon relaxed her.

It didn't hurt that Veronica had spotted Dick and began loudly insisting that Wally dance with her. She went over and pulled him away from an obviously pissed off Madison telling him that she absolutely must dance with a Wally at least once in her life. Dick was well on his way to being drunk and after being told he danced like a Wally by the obnoxious blonde pixie, he began showing Logan, Mac and Veronica his dance moves. Veronica was almost doubled over with laughter.

The crowd watching was finding Veronica's manner and Dick's dance moves very amusing. Logan and Mac dancing beside them were highly entertained. Madison however watching from the sidelines was not amused; but it was a tossup who she was angrier with, Veronica or Dick. Logan was again struck at how little Veronica cared about what Madison thought about her.

Lilly arrived surprisingly alone. She came onto the dance floor and was dancing with Casey. After a few dances, Veronica started dancing with Casey. Dick grabbed Mac and was dancing with her. Lilly and Logan danced. Veronica watched seeing that they were both having fun. She could see the attraction between them.

Veronica gave her attention back to Casey. He talked to her a little about how great Mac is and how everything is worked out for their partnership. He confides a little in how worried about his grandmother he is. Easily Veronica mentioned how awful it must be for his grandmother to work so hard at the business and then not be able to leave it to her children. Casey is totally blown away by her insight.

Seeing his surprise Veronica wryly says, "She wouldn't be pushing you so hard if she felt she could trust her children."

Casey looks at Veronica with real admiration. He has never told anyone about his anger with his parents and yet Veronica could see it. Logan when drunk one evening told Casey Veronica has a third eye and she inside people. He had accompanied his statement with wide hand gestures and pointing to a place in the middle of his forehead. Casey had been amused at his drunken friend's antics. Casey has known Logan since he moved to Neptune and he knows Logan doesn't care for his father. Totally drunk that night Logan told Casey that everyone worshipped his father except Veronica who didn't really care for him. Logan had passed out shortly afterwards but Casey had remembered Logan's words.

Now looking at the tiny blonde girl Casey wondered if Logan wasn't right about her. She didn't seem to be the type of best friend the outgoing, wild Lilly Kane would choose but Lilly was absolutely firm in her love for Veronica. Nobody had better mess with Veronica or Lilly would end them. Casey decides that Lilly sees what a true friend she is and that is rare and valuable in life and especially in the 09er world where your acceptance changes with the fortunes of your parents. Veronica is the only non 09er in the group and now she is bringing other non 09ers into the group. Casey smiles. It is going to be interesting watching what Veronica does next.

Mac rescued from a drunken Dick by an irate Madison heads into the kitchen. There she runs into Derek who is in the computer club with her. He is surprised but pleased to see her there. He excitedly tells her about the games room and tells her she has to see it.

Happily Derek walked towards the gaming room with her talking about how Wally and Beaver have all the latest releases. Soon Mac finds herself sitting beside Derek watching some guys play a new game on the play station. Mac is amazed at how the play station is hooked up to the big screen TV. Derek gives her a controller and encourages her to join in the new game. She takes the controller and the guys are impressed when she easily beats them.

Soon they are all challenging her. They look at her with more respect.

In the gaming room she is in her element. At the party she feels like she doesn't belong and that everyone can see it. Here with the gaming system she understands all the rules. To the guys she's a weird but hot chick; a girl good with computers and gaming is worthy of a lot of attention.

After a few hours a game of truth or dare is started in the pool house. When it is Veronica's turn, she picks dare. Lilly dares her to French kiss the hottest student in the room. Veronica crawls over and straddles Logan's lap. She puts her hands on his chest to steady herself and looks him in the eye. She slowly leans in as everyone watches. Logan is looking at her in surprise. At the last second she leans over and grabs Lilly's face with both hands and kisses her pressing her tongue in Lilly's mouth. Lilly after her initial shock joins in the kiss. The guys all hoot and holler. Veronica breaks the kiss and laughs at Lilly who is smiling wickedly at Veronica. For a split second Veronica meets Logan's gaze and he can read she is aware and enjoying his arousal.

Veronica gets off Logan's lap going back over to sit beside Duncan. He's put out by her kissing his sister.

Looking around Logan sees the guys are shocked and of course turned on by Veronica's actions. Logan is having trouble believing what just happened. She had sat in his lap and ground a little against him. She knew she was arousing him. Little sweet innocent Veronica was deliberately teasing him.

Logan looks at Duncan and sees he is really upset by Veronica's actions. It's obvious to Logan that his best friend wants the sweet, innocent quiet girl that was content to sit beside him and adore him. What Veronica wants is not easily deciphered. She is so much more outgoing and confident now; in both her manner and how she dresses. She was always pretty but now she is just hot. He had been so sure that Veronica was perfect for Duncan and he was the prince for her. Now he wonders if she wanted a prince at all.

He looks again at Veronica. She is so much fun and so entertaining. He has to admit he really likes the changes in her. He takes another drink from his glass.

A while later after Casey had to streak naked through the rest of the party, Dick had to sing I'm too sexy for my pants in his underwear, Duncan had to admit he watched Lilly and her friends undress at one of Lilly's slumber parties, Meg had to admit she was a virgin, Cassidy had to do a striptease for Lilly who looked like she really enjoyed it, Lilly had to flash the next car that drove by, Madison had to give John a lap dance, Cole had to sing a song for Veronica, the group is ready for round two.

Logan on the second round of truth or dare has been dared to thoroughly kiss the next person who walked through the door of the pool house. The group is laughing because if it is a guy, Logan will have to kiss him.

Veronica in the break between rounds had gone in the house to check on Mac. Seeing her new friend was happily playing the play station, Veronica handed her bottled water and leaned in reminding her not to drink anything she didn't pour herself. Mac nodded reassuring Veronica she was being careful as Veronica had twice given her the lecture of what happens at 09er parties with rich teenagers who could afford drugs and alcohol.

Veronica found Cassidy on the patio and walked with him back to the pool house asking him about his latest step mom and how his latest film was going. Cassidy happy to talk about his hobby, told Veronica about how the building had blown up and then collapsed on the next building looking very realistic in the footage. He was actually surprised that Veronica knew about his hobby but since she seemed accepting of it, he talked about it with her. Veronica had asked him if she could the finished product and Cassidy was surprised but agreed to show it to her. He had started through the door of the pool house and then had gallantly held it for Veronica causing her to smile at him.

As soon as she stepped into the room, everyone started cheering or alternately yelling at Cassidy for being such a gentlemen. Logan stood up, walked over and took Veronica's face in his hands and kissed her. He didn't just kiss her, he kissed her. She stiffened at first but then relaxed into the kiss opening her lips for Logan's intrusion. She sucked a little on his tongue when he tentatively touched hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Veronica felt the familiar passion and reveled in being kissed by the man she loved. Her obvious response set of an answering response in Logan. He turned his head slightly sealing their mouths together. The cat calls and whistles brought Logan back to how public their kiss was and Logan broke the kiss. When he pulled away he saw her eyes were closed. She opened them looking a little stunned and Logan could see how dark her normally light blue eyes had gotten. He immediately knew she had also been into the kiss. The crowd laughed and Logan released Veronica and bowed to the crowd. Veronica went over and sat down beside Meg listening as the guys were teasing Logan about getting to kiss Veronica instead of Beaver.

Veronica says quietly to Meg, "Lucky me."

Meg nods in agreement.

Luke loudly teases Beaver that he missed out on that kiss. Veronica interrupts looking at Luke stating, "Don't make me choose a nickname for you."

The 09er immediately backs off not wanting Veronica to choose a new name for him like she did for Dick.

Dick predictably starts complaining that everyone at school is calling him Wally. Veronica says, "I will start calling you Dick when you remember to call your brother Cassidy."

Veronica ignoring the rest of Dick's conversation leans into Meg and asks her if they can study at her house on Wednesday. Meg looking at her questions, "Why Wednesday?"

"Your parents are in church," she answers easily. Meg nods.

Logan got another drink as he accepted congratulations from his friends. He was blown away by that kiss. Where did Veronica learn to kiss like that?

Lilly surprisingly was a little put out by the kiss. She downed a couple of shots while she waited for the game to restart. She could see that most everyone dismissed the kiss as Logan kissing a girl; even Duncan had not been bothered by it. The problem is Lilly knows Logan and she could plainly see he had been totally into that kiss. Lilly bothered by the kiss knows that she still thinks of Logan as hers. She is frustrated that her guy on the side is becoming so possessive of her. He was upset she went to this party instead of being with him. She thinks she should get back with Logan and forget about her new man. Logan comes from the same place as her and understands her. It's just she feels so much more with her biker man.

Logan and Lilly were both drinking a lot and getting touchy with each other. The 09ers could see that soon they were going to get back together.

Much later Duncan took Lilly home and Veronica waited around until Logan was ready to go and drove an obviously inebriated Casey and then Logan home. She told Mac that she hoped that she didn't get caught driving as it could be bad for her father but she was a really safe driver. Her friend Mac could see she was a good driver and wondered how a fifteen year old could be se calm and confident driving. Veronica risked getting caught knowing there was no way she is going to depend on her mother or give Logan's father a reason to be upset with him.

With some prodding she got Logan up to his room and he immediately passed out on the bed face down.

She pulled off his shoes, socks and pants and then got him a drink of water and aspirin to put on his bedside table. As she turned to leave, Logan reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her down onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around her pinning her to the bed. Veronica squealed in surprise. Logan partially rolled pinning Veronica to the bed under him. He planted small gentle kisses down her cheek to her ear and down her neck. He murmured "Ronnie, don't go."

Veronica gently pushed Logan's head away from her and said, "Logan, you're drunk and you love Lilly; two things that are bad together."

Logan his voice slurred with alcohol and fatigue quietly tells her, "I liked kissing you Ronnie. I really liked kissing you."

Veronica gently pushed the hair off his forehead and answered, "I liked it too Logan. Now why don't you go to sleep?"

Putting his head in her neck Logan Echolls promptly passes out again. Veronica feels the pull in her chest at the sight of Logan asleep cuddled to her. He so desperately needs affection and doesn't get it from his family or even Lilly.

It was obvious tonight that Lilly is getting ready to get back with Logan. They had danced and partied and had a lot of fun together. It was good to see them happy again but a part of Veronica had felt the jealously. In her time she was the one who could touch Logan and be with him. She had to keep reminding herself that here they were just friends; here he loved and belonged to Lilly. Here, in this time she was Duncan's girlfriend.

Ruthlessly she pushes the feeling of loss and pain aside. She will deal with them someday when this time period is straightened out and she is back living her life.

She gently moved Logan's head and shoulder and slid out from under him.

Using Casey's car she drove Mac home to her house in the 06er zone; the one she shared with her alcoholic mother, over worked father and her new pit-bull puppy. Mac had made arrangements to stay at Veronica's house overnight and her parents had approved of her new friend ship with the Sheriff's daughter and studious young girl. She parked Casey's car in front of the house next door and they walked up the sidewalk to Veronica's front door. As she suspected her father was still working and her mother was already passed out.

Veronica and Mac went to her room, showered and went to bed. Mac had really had fun at the party and had talked Veronica's ear off about the great gaming system in the den and how she had kicked the guy's butts at almost every game.

Veronica had trouble getting to sleep that night with the memory of Logan's kiss forefront on her mind. It had felt so great kissing him again. She missed him so much. Sighing she turned onto her back mentally reviewing what she had left to do. It was more productive to review her plans and make sure she didn't miss anything than it was to pine away for something she couldn't have.


	9. Chapter 9

_Story so Far: Veronica wakes up in her fifteen year old body with her memories intact. She makes two lists of things to accomplish before she is returned to her own time. One list contains personal things and the other has crimes that she is aware will happen in the near future. She works through the lists understanding that in this time period Logan loves Lilly and if she is successful at preventing Lilly's murder, she will never be able to be with Logan in the future_.

The next morning Veronica with her father at work and her mother sleeping in late, made Mac some animal free pancakes. Mac watches Veronica's confidence in almost everything she does and is surprised. The Veronica Mars she watched in school the last few years is very quiet and subservient. This Veronica is confident and very self directed. Mac likes her and can see that for some reason their relationship is very important to Veronica. It was almost like to Veronica they had been friends for years and Veronica really trusted her. Mac puzzled about that as Veronica texted Logan and Casey telling them to get out of bed.

Mac's mother wanted her to come home so after breakfast Veronica drove Mac home parking around the corner and walking her to her house. When they were questioned Veronica stated that her mother had to deliver a letter and would be right back. Mac inwardly smiled at how easily Veronica could lie and how innocent she looked while absolutely bald-faced lying.

After leaving Mac's house, Veronica drove to Vinnie Van Low's office. He was surprised to see her there and was even more surprised when she asked him for a favor. She asked him to look up Mercer for her. She cutely told him if she asked her father, he would ask too many questions. When Vinnie asked her what was in it for him, she pulled a container of her cookies out of her bag and showed them to him. He tried one and then immediately agreed to take the cookies in trade. Veronica putting the container on the shelf behind his desk peeked at his PI password then went around to the front of the desk and sat down waiting patiently for him to tell her the information. He easily told her there was nothing interesting on Mercer. He was a senior in high school; had a judge for a father; very good grades; not even so much as a speeding ticket. Veronica had written down his address and the name of his school and had thanked Vinnie for his time. She left after saying a sweet goodbye to his mother and went out of his office to Casey's car.

She drove over to Casey's mansion to pick him up for surfing. Of course she woke him so while he was showering and getting ready Veronica borrowed his computer and brought up the PI website. She typed in Vinnie's password and spent a few minutes looking up information about Mercer, Moe, Tim and Woody. She looked carefully at the information needing to find something, anything that will help her prevent what happens in the future. Anything important she saved to her flash drive. Sighing she says, "I see a few road trips in my future."

When Casey comes down from his shower, Veronica is looking up references and information for the State Senate Bill she has to do her paper on. She saves most of the articles and information to her flash drive. Casey smiles as he looks over her shoulder and sees her working on her social studies assignment. Her hair is pulled into pig tails and the only make up she is wearing is lip gloss. She looks totally cute biting her lip as she looks at the information on the screen.

He was so grateful to Veronica for helping him relax last night. He had danced, partied and found a few girls to make out with. Veronica had made sure he got home safely and was back to take him to the beach this afternoon. She was becoming a good friend to him and he needed that. He had not realized how alone he was; how isolated from his friends he felt. He had not realized he was unhappy until he had someone caring for him. He thinks about how unusual Veronica Mars is; how she sees so much more than most of the girls he knows.

He thinks he could fall in love with her but he can also see she is not open to the idea. She is Duncan Kane's girlfriend and although they are just friends, she is really close to Logan Echolls. There is something there but Casey doesn't know what it is. There is an acceptance or openness between them. If Casey didn't know Veronica had dated Duncan for two years and Logan was involved in a volatile relationship with Lilly, he would swear Veronica and Logan belonged together.

Casey switches his thoughts to how much he liked Cindy Mackenzie. He talked to her at school and they both were happy with the arrangements for the major project. Casey would get some necessary free time and Mac would get to intern next summer. She reminded him of Veronica the way she negotiated for what she wanted. He had teased her that they needed an A and she had looked at him a little scornfully and then had realized he was teasing her. She smiled at him and Casey was struck by how pretty she was. He had never looked past her weird hair colors and clothes to see her.

Then Veronica brought her to Dick's party last night. Casey could see she felt uncomfortable and he didn't want her to be unhappy so he had danced with her. She had some good moves on the dance floor but even more than watching her move to the music he'd enjoyed their conversation. They'd talked about music, books, computers and colleges. He was impressed by how smart she was and how real she was. He could see why she and Veronica were friends. They were both easy to underestimate and both a little scary.

When Veronica sees Casey she immediately shuts down his computer and puts the flash drive into her bag. She goes over and helps Casey load his things into his truck.

After loading up, Casey drives Veronica over to Logan's house to pick him up for surfing. Logan is ready but looks a little rough. He loads his and the equipment he is loaning Veronica into Casey's truck and then puts his blanket, chair and cooler in the back as well. Veronica happily listens to Casey and Logan talk about the surf conditions that day and who all is going to be there. It turns out Veronica is going to be the only girl as the rest of the 09er girls are going shopping and Lilly is busy but hasn't said what she plans to do.

Logan has a wetsuit that he thinks will fit Veronica. It is a half suit so he doesn't have to worry about it fitting her short legs. He hands it to her and reaches in to pull his own suit out. When he turns back she is pulling the suit on over an orange bikini. Although it is a relatively modest suit, it definitely shows off her tiny waist and hips and her flat abdomen. Logan's mouth goes dry and he mentally forces himself to look away and put on his suit. He is continually surprised by how comfortable Veronica is with her body and how she dresses so much sexier lately. He has never seen her in a two piece suit and he has to say he likes what he sees.

After he puts on his suit, he looks over and sees Veronica bending over putting sunscreen on her legs and then standing up to put it on her arms and face.  
She has her shoulder length blond hair pulled back into really cute pigtails that bounce when she talks or moves her head.

Casey teases Veronica about being a surfer chick and she smiles happily at him. She says, 'I'm stoked about learning to surf but I am a little worried that I'll never be able to stand up on the board."

Logan listening smiles as she sounds excited and full of life. He says, "You have no worries. I'm your teacher."

Pouting a little she threatens, "If you can't do it, I will get Brody to teach me."

Looking offended, Logan comments, "That tool! I can surf circles around him."

Laughing at his attitude Veronica picks up her ice chest, chair and blanket. She walks ahead of Logan towards the area the other 09ers have set up. Her voice floats back, "Big words. Let's see if you can back them up."

Casey smiles at her teasing and notices that Logan is watching her walk away. The surf suit is tight on her and her hips are swaying gently as she walks. Logan shakes himself out of his Veronica funk and picks up the two boards, his ice chest and his chair.

He shakes his head at Casey's teasing about him looking at Veronica's tight ass and gently shoulders him as they walk towards where Veronica is setting up her blanket and chair.

They greet the others and then set up their blankets, chairs and ice chests.

Ready Veronica bounces a little in excitement and claps her hands saying, "Teach me Moon doggy."

The guys laugh at Logan's grimace as he picks up her board and says, "Follow me Gigit."

Logan has to laugh as she demonstrates her Beach Blanket Bingo dance for him the whole way down to the water's edge. The guys watch in amazement at her openness.

Watching her wiggle her hips and move her arms, Logan has to admit she looks totally hot dancing for him.

He shakes his head and advises, "Save your energy, you're going to need it."

"Ooooohhhhhh," she immediately drawls, "Promise?"

He looks in surprise at her and then laughs at her attempt to shock him. Putting down the board onto the soft sand, he demonstrates how to get up on the board and watches as she practices for him.

She's athletic and has good balance. Logan's pleased with her beginning mastery of the basic skills and takes her out in the water so she can try the skills in the water.

Although she takes a few falls, she does fairly well for the first time.

Logan sitting on his board watches her ride a wave in and smiles at her excitement when she gets up and rides a wave part way. She looks adorable wet with her blond hair pulled back in pig tails and her tight wetsuit. She has on almost no makeup and yet she is beautiful. She paddles back out and her smile gets ever bigger as Logan claps for her first ride.

Excited she throws her arms around Logan in an exuberant hug. He easily catches her and listens as she bubbles, "I stood up Logan."

She looks up at him and adds, "You really are the best teacher."

He looks down at her and his face gentles. She really is one of a kind. She's so incredibly sweet and then sometimes she can be very sour. He thinks about how she has been upsetting Dick and Madison.

He pushes her bangs from her forehead and gives her forehead a soft kiss. He says, "I am very glad you like to surf. It' s something we can do together."

Veronica smiles and says, "Well we are going to be friends forever so it would be great if we had more in common than the Kanes."

Touched that she is talking about being lifelong friends, he says, "Well since your boyfriend is my best friend, you will see me often."

Her face immediately saddens and she quietly asks, "Will I be your friend even if I'm not dating Duncan?"

Surprised at her question and tone, he reassures her, "Definitely Ronnie. We are friends no matter what."

To his relief, his words make her happy and she gives him another hug. She then says, "I'm going to try this standing up thing again. You've babysat me enough. Go ahead and surf now Logan."

After another round of trying to stand on her board with varying degrees of success, she waves at the guys indicating she is going in to rest. She carries the board up the beach and places it beside her chair. Pulling out her camera she takes some pictures of all the guys surfing and of course some of Logan.

Pulling a bottle of water out of her ice chest she opens it and takes a big drink. It is cool while you are surfing but very hot on the beach. Absently she watches the guys surfing whiles she thinks about her morning. She got a lot of good information from using the PI web site and tonight she will spend some time organizing all the information she found.

Undoing her wet suit and pulling it off her shoulders until it hangs loosely around her waist, she sits in her chair to rest. She had never actually taken the time to learn to surf before allowing it to be Logan's hobby and she just watched him or waited for him to be done. She knows he tried to include her and she always thought he would be an excellent teacher. She was right; he was patient and encouraging when she struggled to keep her balance on the board. He enjoyed her success and his time with her.

Putting her sunglasses on Veronica leans back and relaxes in the warm sun. She's physically tired from her surfing lesson and the fact she didn't sleep well last night. Part of her hopes that her time here will be over once October 3 passes and Lilly doesn't die. She doesn't belong in this time period. It is too hard to watch Logan with other girls and soon he will be back with Lilly and she will have to see them together and then hear about it from her best friend.

She sighs and thinks about how great it felt to have him touch her. During her lesson, he had steadied her on the board; his warm hands holding her waist or hips. Then from time to time he had touched her to change her position showing her the proper way to stand on the board.

He probably didn't understand how hard it was for her to concentrate on the lesson when he was so close to her. A few times she was almost in his arms. She could feel the heat from his body and smell the wonderful, unique essence of Logan; part of it was his cologne and parts just him. She wanted to turn and wrap her arms around him but she knew she couldn't.

Logan surfing with his friends sees Veronica resting on shore. It's weird but he feels happy just being with her and he feels a smile bubble up from deep inside him when he sees her. He is a little surprised at how it felt to touch her petite but toned body. He had not anticipated how his body would react to touching hers. She is so tiny and she fits perfectly in his arms. He understood that she was really pretty but he thought of her like a sister or a friend. He didn't think of her as a hot girl that he wouldn't mind well… touching more.

This new Veronica is so much more relaxed, fun and so sexy. Logan can see that the 09er guys find her attractive and sees that Casey would be interested in her if she wasn't dating Duncan. From what he hears Brody is interested in her as well.

Hell he can't really blame them but he doesn't like that the look at her and talk about her. She's Veronica. She's off limits.

In reality Logan can't understand Duncan's negative feelings about the new Veronica. If his girlfriend decided to dress hotter and have more fun, Logan would be very, very happy about it. He would be jealous of all the guys looking at her but he would really enjoy her new found confidence.

Logan can't believe that Duncan did not come out surfing this morning. He is going to work with his father when he could have been out here teaching Veronica to surf and spending time with her. Since they got into high school, Jake Kane has really started preparing Duncan for college. He doesn't make Lilly do any extra curricular activities but he has sure piled the resume packing items onto Duncan.

Oddly Veronica does not seem upset that she hardly sees Duncan. If Logan didn't know she loved him, he would think she was relieved not to see him. Logan gets a feeling in his gut that their two year, totally sweet and loving relationship is in trouble. He thinks about how she was upset and questioned whether they would be friends if she and Duncan weren't dating. He had attempted to let her know that he would always be her friend and she had relaxed accepting his promise. He knows she wouldn't ask him about it or be concerned about it if she was happy with Duncan. She seemed afraid that Logan would side with Duncan if they broke up.

He wonders what he can do to help them. They are both his friends. He should do something to get them back into their loving mode; but what?

Maybe Lilly can help him come up with a plan to help them get back with each other. Lilly's good at planning.

Logan turns his attention back to the surf. This afternoon he will buy Casey and Veronica supper before he goes out on his date.

Logan is happier during this breakup with Lilly. Although he knows she has someone else they have stopped trying to hurt each other and they are actually getting along better. Also he has become closer to Veronica. She is a lot more fun and she is a good friend to him. All in all, it has been good. Tonight he has a date with a very hot girl he met out shopping with the guys. She had become interested in him when she found out he was Aaron Echolls' son but Logan doesn't care. She was hot and would put out. Best of all he could tell that soon he would be back with Lilly. In the meantime today he would surf.

Coming out of the water to get a drink and rest for a few minutes the 09er guys are a little surprised to see Veronica asleep with her wet suit undone. They haven't seen her in a bikini before and most of them like what they see. She has such a tiny waist and hips and the halter top of the suit maximizes what she does have up top.

Logan is not happy at his buddies' interest in Veronica. He drops ice on her from his ice chest and she wakes up and almost jumps out of her chair. When she sees it was Logan, her eyes narrow and she gets out of her chair and reaches into her ice bucket. Logan seeing her intention laughs at her and ducks behind John who gets hit in the chest with ice water. Logan steps out from behind John laughing and gets hit directly with her next toss. The guys all laugh and Veronica looks pleased that she got Logan back. He immediately stalks over to her and she runs around the other side of the chairs to avoid him. Her years of playing soccer have made her quick and able to change direction quickly. Logan has trouble getting close enough to grab her. Finally he leaps over a couple of chairs and gets a hand on her ankle tripping her up. She gets her balance before she falls but Logan lands hard in the sand. Laughing hard Veronica dumps the rest of her ice water on him and runs down the beach.

She's a fast runner and almost makes it to the beach store when she is lifted off the sand and into Logan's arms. He easily tosses her over his shoulder and carries her to the water wading in and then tossing her into the deeper water.

The guys settle into their chairs laughing at Logan's payback but impressed at her speed and ability to avoid getting caught. She managed to dump a bottle of cold water on Logan when he failed to trip her up.

Logan comes back covered in sand from his fall and breathing a little heavier. He says, "No wonder she scores so many goals in soccer."

The guys all laugh and start to tease Veronica who arrives shortly after Logan. She goes back and sits on her chair laughing easily at their teasing.

Veronica wakes up and stretches. She looks around and sees she is still in her old room at the house in the 06er district. Part of her wishes she would wake up back in her time and the other part is grateful that she still has time now to right a lot of wrongs. It had been hard listening to Logan excited about his date last night during supper. Fortunately Casey was more excited about the new car he ordered and got Logan into a discussion on what car he was going to get for his sixteenth birthday.

In her head she knows he dated a lot before he started dating her but her heart is not ready to hear about other girls. She doesn't understand how Lilly can be so content for Logan to date other girls.

Veronica had spent the evening in her room on her PI website getting information she needed about Woody, Mr. Rooks, the IT guy, Tim Foyle, Mercer and Moe. Veronica after her research decided that she needed to get Mac to make sure that Moe was not accepted into Hearst College. Since Mercer's father is a judge, it would be hard to stop him from being admitted. The fact he didn't go to a more prominent college is quite telling. Veronica thinks that his father wanted to get him away from LA. Still if she can get Moe accepted to another college then he won't be near Mercer and may have an ordinary life.

She looked deeper into Mercer's life and found a couple of girls that accused Mercer of assaulting them but they either recanted or moved. One of them still lives in LA but transferred schools and another moved to San Diego. Veronica needs to go and talk to them. If Mercer did rape them she has to figure out a way to stop him.

The IT guy should be pretty easy to stop. She just needs to take some pictures of him being inappropriate with a female student and then get him fired.

Mr. Rooks had been a disappointment to look up. He was such a sleazebag! He had slept with students all along. He had just gotten away with it until she had stopped him. She needed to watch him and see which student he was sleeping with and get pictures.

Tim Foyle will be harder to stop. There is something really wrong with him that he would believe he is smart enough to commit the perfect crime and have no qualms about actually killing the dean. She could have Mac lower his grades and maybe he wouldn't be selected as Professor Landry's assistant. On the other hand Tim might follow up his lower grades; he is a criminology student. No it had to be a really, really sutle. Something that would get Professor Landry to choose someone else besides Tim. Veronica thinks for a few minutes and then smiles; she has just the thing.

Woody is a whole other problem. She needed someone really good to investigate him. Her father is the best but how would she explain what she knew? She needs to talk to Cliff. He will know of a good investigator and what information needs to be gathered.

Veronica pulls out her cell phone and dials. When it is picked up she says, "Uncle Jack? It's your favorite god daughter Veronica."

She listens and smiles. "I know I am your only god daughter. Do you have time to talk privately to me?" She listens as he tells her he is alone.

Pausing she adds, "I need a huge favor and I need for you to agree for this to be between us for right now." Her godfather is rightly concerned that she is keeping something important from her parents.

"I don't want Dad to know right now. Before I use the information you get, I will definitely tell him," she finishes with, "I promise."

There is a long pause while she listens. She finally says, "Uncle Jack. This situation is very delicate and very very important to me. If Dad knew he would get involved and the person who you will be investigating would ruin Dad if he knew."

Finally she interrupts and firmly tells her god father, "Uncle Jack I know you think of me as a little girl who is sweet and innocent and doesn't know anything about the world. I am not that girl anymore."

Sighing she says, "I trust you. The situation I am going to ask you to look into involves a prominent powerful rich man who I think is a monster."

Veronica after receiving his promise he will be very careful in his investigation and he will keep it a secret until she is ready to use the information, tells her beloved god father about Logan, his mother and Aaron Echolls. She explains how if it comes out now her friend Logan will deny it and it will get worse for him. She talks about how if her father were to go against him Aaron Echolls would turn the public against her father and he would lose his job. She talks about how the information may never be used or it may be used in an emancipation trial or a divorce settlement. Finally she tells him that Logan is one of her best friends and he doesn't even know she knows.

Her Uncle Jack is horrified at the situation this Logan has to endure and proud of his god daughter. He is not surprised that she was able to pick up her friend is being abused physically. Jack Barker has been a police officer in Seattle for many years. He retired last year. He has known Keith Mars for almost his whole life and knows he is a good man and good cop who will do what is right for Logan. Jack also knows that being a sheriff is an elected position and he knows that Veronica is right and an actor as popular as Aaron Echolls could easily cause Keith to lose his job. Jack also knows that there are probably a lot of people who know about Logan's abuse but were coerced into keeping quiet or agreed to keep quiet for money.

He comes back to Veronica's voice telling him she will involve her father if she needs to or Logan needs him but right now she just wants someone she can trust to gather the information for her. Finally she engagingly says, "I will send you my snickerdoodles every two weeks."

Jack laughs and negotiates, "Two dozen a week Veronica. This is going to take a lot of time and I will have to be very very careful who I talk to."

Touched that he is going to help her she says, "I love you Uncle Jack. I am going to email you dates and times that I remember him being sore or in the hospital and I'll send the first package today."

She talks to him a few minutes about trying out for soccer, her boyfriend Duncan, school and learning to surf. She asks him about what he is doing and then tells him that he should visit. She says, "You're retired now and we would love to see you. We have the room."

Jack tells her he will think about it and then tells her he will start working on her project today. She reminds him that it is between them and then says, "I will start baking now."

After she hangs up from her god father Veronica decides to shower and bake. Logan is going to pick her up to do their journalism assignment at eleven and then she will mail her uncle's parcel and get ready for her date with Duncan tonight.

Logan is in a good mood from his date last night. He was going surfing again this afternoon after doing this journalism article with Veornica. He hops in the car and has the driver pick Veronica up a little after eleven. She wanders out with her bag and gets in the back. She hands the driver a small container of cookies and he smiles happily at her.

Logan smiles at her when she gets in and she sits across from him and asks him if he has decided what he is going to write the article on. He sighs at her 'all business' attitude and tells her he will interview the students from Neptune about the run and put some quotes from them in. He adds a duh for good measure.

Rolling her eyes at his attitude, she reaches in her bag and pulls out some papers on the organization sponsoring the race and the charity the run is benefiting. Leaning over she hands them to Logan and then sits back telling Logan that so far two of the Neptune High students have finished and they are waiting near the finish line for the other two to cross.

He looks at her quizzically and she tells him she got their telephone number from the office so she could call them and see how they were doing.

Logan nods at her and starts to read the papers she gave him. Veronica looks over her camera while Logan reads. He can see something is bothering her and he looks at her a few times as they drive towards the beach where the race ends.

When they arrive at the race, Logan tells the driver he will call him when they are done. He follows Veronica out of the car and watches as she purposefully strides over to where exhausted competitors of all ages are completing the run. She brings out her camera and starts getting in position to take some pictures.

Logan sees her standing and talking to some students he assumes must be from Neptune as they are wearing t shirts in Neptune High green and black.

After a few minutes she takes a picture of the last of the team to cross the finish line. She gets them all together and takes their picture and then poses them under the banner of the charity and takes more pictures. They are relaxed and happy that the run is over. Veronica waves Logan over and he walks over to talk to them. Veronica introduces them and Logan asks them why they entered and how they did. They excitedly tell him how much money they raised and what a good cause it is. They are all a little surprised to see that Logan is the reporter and Veronica the photographer. They are happy when Logan tells them this article and pictures may appear in the school paper. Veronica wanders off leaving Logan to finish his interview and a few minutes later as he is finishing she brings over one of the organizers of the charity run and introduces her to Logan. She immediately recognizes Logan's name and is happy to be interviewed by him. Logan dutifully asks her about her involvement in the charity and what the monies raised will be used for.

Veronica takes pictures for a few more minutes and then comes over to rescue Logan. She tells the woman she has to drag Logan away and they both go over to the tent to listen to the entertainment.

Logan sitting beside Veronica enjoys the band and sees her relax. He leans in and says, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

She looks over and shakes her head negatively and says, "No, why?"

Meeting her gaze he says, "I can tell something is on your mind."

"There is," she admits but adds, "It's really nothing you can help me with."

He sees she is a little upset and says, "Is it about your mother?"

She shakes her head and continues to look ahead.

"Your father?" he guesses.

Veronica sees his concern and gently sighs. She leans her head on his shoulder and says, "Let it be for today please Logan."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and returns to watching the band. He wishes she would tell him what is bothering her but decides to just be there for her and trust she'll tell him when she is ready.

Veronica as the time for her date with Duncan gets nearer finds her anxiety is increasing. She knows she has to break it off with him but she really cares about him and doesn't want to hurt him. She really can't be affectionate with him when she doesn't feel that way about him. She can't even pretend to be physically attracted to him.

She remembers how much she loved Duncan at this time in her life and perhaps if Celeste hadn't interfered they would have stayed together. She doesn't know what she is supposed to do. Her fifteen year old self really loved Duncan but her twenty year old self now doesn't think about him that way at all. Whatever she decides to do now will affect the future that's for sure but she doesn't know what she should be doing.

Importantly she doesn't know how their breakup will affect Lilly and Logan. The Fab 4 relationships are very special and mean a lot to all of them. She is putting their group at risk. She really hopes the whole thing doesn't blow up in her face.

She sighs as she thinks about how she has to talk to Duncan in a few hours. Logan hearing the sigh just hugs her closer.

A/N: Thanks for all the encouragement you have given me. The story is getting easier to edit.

To Chella: Thank you for the great story line suggestions. I have 3 endings to this story and now I think you have given me the idea for another one.


End file.
